You Shine Brighter
by Fruitey
Summary: Elise, Bella's cousin, is coming to live with her and Charlie in Forks to "start over." But when Jacob imprints on Elise, what happens? Will Bella be jealous of her cousin? Will Elise turn on Edward for being a vampire, once she discovers the truth? R&R!
1. The Move

**Set somewhere after Eclipse. Bella and Edward aren't married yet, but she has the ring. Just a new idea I had, give it a chance! Elise is Bella's cousin, coming to live with her in Forks. Elise knows that Bella's going to college soon but doesn't know Edward's a vampire (obviously). Hope you enjoy! R&R.**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, it wouldn't be turning into a movie._

"Ma, I can do this," I insisted again and again. My mother smiled weakly at me, but I could see the worry crease her eyebrows. The slightly frenzied look stayed in her eyes, but I couldn't back down. Not when I had gotten this far.

"I know you can, Elise," Ma said softly. She pulled me into a fierce hug before I could protest, right in the middle of the airport. I could only pat her back awkwardly, pretending to look around for any familiar faces behind her back. Not that I would find any that were very friendly.

It would be official, once I loosened Ma's iron grip and repeated my calming procedure for the final time: I was going to move to Forks, to be with my cousin Bella and Uncle Charlie. I fought off the anxiety that had been lingering in the back of my mind for some time. No need to get myself worked up while I wasn't even in Forks yet, with Ma still close. If I showed even the slightest bit of regret or fear, Ma would surely convince me to stay. She was a good persuader, but I couldn't let her guilt me out of this.

Even though Forks, Washington, was not my place at all, with all the rain and potential flooding, I was going. To Ma, Bella, and my uncle, I would be going because Ma had fallen in love yet again and I was tired of being the third wheel. That part was partly true—for as long as I could remember, my mom always had a boyfriend attached to her hip. However, she went through guys like a box of tissues, so they only stuck around for about two months, tops. I had been sick of getting crammed into my room, not being able to communicate with Ma, and living with a stranger for a brief period of time before returning one day and finding the house empty, with crumpled tissues covering Ma's bed and Ma eating her heart out of a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

But there was another reason as well...a reason I'd kept secret. If anyone found out, it'd be way too embarrassing. Even for me, it was a silly reason. No one knew about it, and I intended to keep it that way.

"Joe says bye," Ma sniffled, finally pulling away from the massive hug. I forced a smile, but I think she saw through me. I picked up my bags—well, bag, since I'd weeded out my T-shirts quite some time ago and stuffed in a few coats—and started walking toward my destination. I turned around to wave a final farewell, but Ma was already gone. Gone to Joe, to our house in Florida. I sighed and boarded the plane, saying my final goodbyes to the hot summers, to my family, mostly Ma, and to my nonexistent life.

Maybe I would finally be able to start over in Forks.

I guess I slept most of the ride, because when I woke up it was raining outside, (unpleasant, but something I'd have to get used to) and we were near Forks. Uncle Charlie and Bella were supposed to be waiting in the airport. I realized I was eager to see them because the last time I'd visited, Bella had been in the hospital, all bandaged up, and Charlie has been horribly edgy.

And here I was, three years later, coming to live with them. I knew from the moment I suggested it that Bella and Charlie had been confused about me living with them, since their house isn't as big as ours, but I waved the negative thoughts off. It wasn't the space I was worried about—for all I cared, they could live on a farm—I was just so excited to start a new life, in a place where no one knew me, no one could judge me. I wouldn't come home every day to a perfect stranger closing the door to my mom's bedroom, or eating the entire contents of our refrigerator.

From the little information Ma had gotten from Charlie, Bella was still with her boyfriend of three years. I think he was in the hospital when Ma and I had visited, when Bella was in the accident, but I never saw him. Ma had, and she said he was absolutely dreamy, but I shrugged it off. He was Bella's boyfriend, after all. I could only fantasize how lucky she could be to have a boyfriend who loved her. Three years, after all, was insanely long for a high-school relationship. She must really love him.

No one, not one single boy, ever asked me out, ever looked _twice _at me in Florida. I clucked my tongue at the memory. No boy had thought "oh my god, there's Elise" as I walked down the hall. No boy had taken me, even _asked _me, to the eighth grade dance. And there was a chance in hell that any boy had ever loved me. Maybe Forks would be different. Maybe I'd actually have the chance to _be _someone here.

I picked up my bag up on the security wheel as it first spun—that was good, now I didn't have to wait an extra hour—and headed to an empty seat in the corner of the airport. I scanned the crowd for Charlie or Bella, careful to look for a handsome guy as well, since it might've been Bella's boyfriend. I couldn't see them anywhere, and the halls weren't very busy. What if they had forgotten about me? What if they hadn't even wanted me, I'd just been too busy preparing to look at the hints? Maybe Bella had decided I wasn't good enough since she now had a boyfriend.

I only saw Bella six times in my lifetime, two of which I don't remember, and one in which she was heavily bandaged. But the times before that, Bella was the nicest, down-to-earth person I knew. She was so comfortable anywhere and seemed to understand me. If I had a best friend, it would be her, even though I haven't seen her in three years. But maybe Bella had changed after she got her boyfriend? I wouldn't know because Ma hardly keep tabs on them, and the only way I get useful information is if I actually talk to her on the phone or something. I knew far too well that Ma changed often for a guy, so maybe Bella...

"Elise!" I heard Bella's voice right behind me. She pulled me into a hug before I could react, and right behind her was Charlie. I felt tears well up in my eyes, happy tears, followed by tears of shame. How could I have thought that Charlie or Bella had forgotten me, hadn't wanted me? I was so negative sometimes. Charlie grinned at my lack of luggage and took the bag from me. He insisted on carrying it.

"Oh, no, it's fine," I smiled, wiping my eyes. But Uncle Charlie was just as stubborn as I, so I finally agreed. Bella was grinning at me, and I was grinning back. And then my jaw fell open. I must've looked like such an idiot, but I couldn't help myself.

Right behind Bella was the most stunning, beautiful, flawless guy I could ever imagine. His skin was so pale it almost sparkled, and his hair was breathtaking. It had a reddish tint to it, and suddenly Ma's statement made sense. He was dreamy. But what really captured me were his eyes. They were interesting, almost the color of honey, but with a dark touch. I couldn't quite place it, but something was hidden deep within them.

"Hello, I assume you must be Elise Swan," the gorgeous boy said, and it took me a moment to realize he was talking to me. His voice articulated perfect English, like he was from the nineteenth century or something. Somehow, that made him more appealing.

"Uh...yeah, hi," I stammered, blushing. I saw Bella's cheeks grow soft pink as well. Oh no, was I embarrassing her? I quickly pulled myself together. I couldn't thank Bella's generosity of letting my live with her by making a fool out of myself in front of her boyfriend.

A twang of jealousy hit me, and I expected it. Bella had always been the beautiful one, the gracious one, and the smart and sophisticated one. No wonder Ma always compared us when I got a bad grade or forgot to brush my teeth. Although Bella and I were alike, she was so much better at everything than me. While Bella and I both blush, Bella's face looks sweet and innocent while mine looks like a squashed tomato.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," the boy held out a hand. I shook it immediately, but was startled when I found his hands as cold as ice. Edward quickly pulled back and apologized. Bella looked a bit amused but also worried at the same time. Worried about what?

Before my thoughts could gather together, Charlie grunted, probably to remind us that he was still here, and started walking away with my bag. I followed, smiling at Bella, and sped-walked to catch up with Charlie. I was aware that Bella and Edward were lingering behind, but I didn't let it get to me. _They're probably just talking, _I told myself. I hated myself for suspecting things, overanalyzing everything, when really something was much more simple than I brought it. I would change that in Forks.

I risked a quick glance at Bella and her boyfriend, trying to be sneaky. I was surprised that her head was on his shoulder, his lips moving swiftly as he whispered soothing words in her ear. I saw her smile at something he said. Edward brushed the hair out of her eyes and started walking.

That was when I noticed the most beautiful crystal glistening on her finger.

Oh my god. It couldn't be...she was only eighteen, not even out of high school...

But my vision didn't lie. There, on Bella's finger, was a wedding ring. I gaped at it even longer than I had gaped at Edward.

I turned back around, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to cry. The way he looked at her! I would die to have a boy look at me like that. He looked sad almost, but in a loving way. I couldn't understand it, but I didn't want to over think things like usual. I was going to create a new image in Forks.

Bella and Edward were the last in the car. I couldn't help but notice the ring again as she climbed in the back seat, as if it were calling out to me. I knew my eyes would keep darting to it until I got the courage to ask Bella, so I promised myself when we got home that I'd ask.

Edward held the car door open for her before getting in on the other side. They sat in the back, I in the passenger seat, and Charlie obviously driving. Charlie had an annoyed look on his face as he waited for them to come, but even he looked happy as Bella came in, flushed, her eyes sparkling like a thousand candles. Edward held the car door open for her before getting in on the other side. I stifled a sigh. He was so perfect, and I was happy for Bella, I truly was. She had found her happy ending.

Now it was my turn.

**REVIEW!! Do you like? Hate? Let me know! D**

**THE GAME: How do you want Jacob to imprint on Elise?**


	2. Imprinting

To make it clear, Jacob imprints on Elise in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

Since Bella's house didn't have a guestroom, I would be sharing her room. Uncle Charlie insisted on getting a couch with a slide-out bed, but I refused. Why waste that money when I could just as easily set up my sleeping bag in Bella's room? But being stubborn is a trait that runs in my family, so I compromised by sleeping on the living room couch, since Charlie didn't want my back to ache in the morning.

I couldn't ask Bella about Edward or the possibility of her getting married because she had gone over to the Cullen's. Charlie had suggested I go along, to meet Bella's "second family" as he put it, but I didn't want to put a damper on their relationship. I was fine staying at home and reading a book.

Uncle Charlie was a police officer so he would be gone most of the day. He continually asked if I was lonely, if he should stay home because it'd be no trouble, but I just laughed and said I was used to an empty house. That didn't seem to lighten Charlie's mood but he eventually agreed.

Once everyone was gone, I unpacked (everything fit into one drawer) and searched for any book in Bella's room. I knew she was as much an avid reader as I, so I would surely find something. I saw _Wuthering Heights _on her bedside table and decided to read it.

I was midway through the book when the doorbell rang. I had a hard time getting myself out of the story, but I didn't want to be impolite, so I got my lazy butt off the couch, put the book down, and walked to the door.

Outside was a boy, probably my age, with long black hair tied in a ponytail and a wicked smile pasted on his face. His expression changed from excited to confused when I answered the door. God, how many guys did Bella have chasing her around? She was so beautiful, it wasn't a surprise, but still...another twang of guilt hit me.

"Um, hi, I'm Elise. Bella's cousin," I said as the boy stared at me. A sort of light filled his eyes, which got my heart beating uncontrollably. He could probably hear it, it was so loud. He looked like he'd just found the Holy Grail or something. His face was bright and happy and he was staring at me like I was...well, like I had seen Edward staring at Bella. Which was impossible. I didn't even know him!

"Hi. I'm Jacob, Bella's...friend," A touch of pain clouded his face before he shook his head and smiled again. Why had the sudden wave of sadness caused him to mutter the word friend? Maybe they were in an argument...

That's when it hit me. I'd read enough teenage love affair books to know the truth. This guy was Bella's ex. The poor guy, he had looked heartbroken a moment ago. His frown made me sad, as if I needed to comfort him although he was huge, and I invited him in. Jacob kept smiling at me, never quite getting to the point of why he came over. It was weird having a guy in a house that wasn't mine, but he seemed right at home. In fact, when I told him Bella wasn't here he smiled and asked if he could stay and chat. I widened my eyes at him.

"I totally understand if that's weird, though," he backpedaled, looking careful not to displease me. I laughed at the seriousness in his voice and his shoulders relaxed.

Jacob was so big! Bella was friends with two indestructible-looking guys. I felt bad for Jacob when he mentioned Bella, but he seemed to have forgotten. We basically talked about nothing for a long time. I learned his favorite band was Fall Out Boy and his favorite animal was a dog. When he said that, he smiled in a way that made me feel as if I were missing out on an inside joke. He asked me about my life in Florida and if I'd ever had a boyfriend. At that question, I scoffed. Me? Elise Swan? Were we talking about the girl who hadn't started using makeup until she was fifteen?

When I looked at the clock I was shocked to see it was noon. Had he really been here since nine?

Jacob, seeing my anxious expression, was instantly at my side.

"Is something wrong? Do you want to lie down?" he asked hastily, fetching me a cup of water. Bella sure had friends who could treat you right. I laughed at him. A drink of water? I could get it on my own, if I needed it. When I voiced this out loud, he chuckled and said I was like Bella.

"What do you mean?" My voice came out a little sharper than I'd intended, but that had struck a cord. Was he only hanging out with me because I was like Bella? Because I was most certainly _not _like Bella. Bella was beautiful and smart and sweet and thoughtful. I was lazy and...average. Nothing special.

"Not in a bad way," Jacob backpedaled again. "You're just...different. That's what I like about you."

Had he just said he liked me? I smiled, trying to say he was forgiven. I couldn't wipe that smile off my face for the rest of the afternoon. When Jacob said he had to go, he looked so sorry I could've smacked him.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it!" I hoped my voice didn't sound too exuberant, as if I wanted him to go. Because that was the last thing I wanted. After we exchanged goodbyes, I sat on the couch for a long time, beaming like an idiot. I had just had the longest conversation I'd ever had with a boy, whom I just met, in my whole entire life. Jacob. What a cute name. And the way he did his hair was cute, too. I never used to like long-haired guys—they crept me out—but Jacob was different. He could work the long hair.

After I snapped out of my bubble of happiness, I heard a growl. With a laugh, I realized it was my stomach. It was almost two thirty and I hadn't eaten. Ignoring my stomach, I went back to reading _Wuthering Heights_, telling myself to get a grip. Jacob probably just stayed and talked because he wanted to be polite. I'd never see him again, anyway, if he were Bella's ex. Why would he be coming here, if that were the case? I sighed. Happy things could only last so long.

Bella came home shortly after, finding me reading her tattered book for the second time. Edward wasn't there, so I didn't feel as intimidated.

"Hey Bell, how're you?" I asked, putting the book aside.

"I'm fine, you? Sorry I left right after you unpacked," she apologized quickly. "I...I guess I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to leave you here alone."

"No problem," I said, waving a hand. Bella seemed to sense I was hiding something, so I tried to look casual as I prepared myself. How would she react to her ex being here, and me talking to him?

Oh god. I had been talking to Bella's ex boyfriend. From all the books about love and teenagers, I'd found out that laughing, talking, or even walking past your friend's ex is crossing the line in girl world. Would Bella hate me?

No, no, Bella would be reasonable. I'm sure she'd be fine. I braced myself for an attack and sucked in a breath. Bella noticed my nervousness.

"Are you okay, Elle? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Um...well, I was wondering about...your wedding ring," I blurted out unthinkably. I let out a breath. I was grateful for my fast thinking. Although I was planning to save this discussion for later, now seemed to be the perfect time. I'd just tell her about Jacob tonight or something.

Bella cracked a smile but her eyes suddenly looked wary. Maybe I'd jumped to conclusions?

"Oh, that," she said almost dismissively. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier, but yes...Edward and I are engaged."

"Oh my god! That's wonderful!" I squealed, hugging her. Bella smiled.

"I know you think I'm a little young...well, so do I, in fact...but Edward's the love of my life. The wedding's going to be soon, and I wanted to ask if you'd want to be a bridesmaid." Bella looked sheepish at the end, as if she were asking if she could cheat off a test.

"Oh my god, Bella, I'd be honored to! When is it?" I tried to hide the confusion in my voice. Was she only asking to be polite? Was she sad about getting married? I felt like I was missing out on something vital.

"Um, soon. We haven't come up with an exact date, but it'll be soon. I'll tell Edward you said yes," Bella said, blushing at his name. I wonder what she did at the Cullen's house.

Bella then excused herself to make dinner. It turns out she's a fabulous cook—surprise, surprise. That night I finally got the courage to mention Jacob. Bella immediately tensed and she looked like she was going to cry. I quickly moved on to another topic.

I fell asleep on the couch, watching cartoons. I was so exhausted from my afternoon talking, to Bella's announcement, to just moving in general. I'd be starting school tomorrow, which was somewhat nerve-wracking. I'd set out the clothes I'd wear on the chair next to me but didn't trust myself—I'd probably change them again in the morning. I usually took this time to think about problems, when I was in bed, but I was too tired. Maybe tomorrow night. I yawned and dosed off, dreaming of Teletubbies and Dragon Tales.

**REVIEW!! Did you like this one?**

**NEW GAME: How do you want Edward to react to Jacob imprinting on Bella's cuz? Simply type your answer in the review box. Lots of love!**


	3. Undead

**Hope you enjoy! Review, they make my day!**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything._

Bella, being the saint she is, offered to drive me to school and show me around. I was amused and sort of surprised that Bella's car was a bright red truck. In an odd way, I could picture Bella in this. She noticed my taken aback expression and laughed. I guess she got reactions like mine a lot.

"Edward keeps saying he'll buy me a new car, but I like this one. It has spark," Bella said. I laughed, secretly wondering if she was serious. Who had that much money to spare, after he'd just bought a wedding ring?

Ugh. There I was, overanalyzing things again. Stupid habit.

"I have to admit, I'm sort of nervous," I told Bella as I took shotgun. The engine roared to life, making me jump, and we steered out of the driveway with ease. For a big, clunky thing, the truck had some life.

"Don't think twice about it," Bella said with a wave of her hand. "On my first day here, I got myself worked up about nothing. Everyone's really nice, and I'm sure you'll fit right in."

I tried to muster her confidence but failed. Me? Fit right in? I'd probably stand out like a flamingo.

I twirled absentmindedly at my hair, wondering if Bella's thoughts were really that plain and simple. If only I were like that, a little calmer, and a lot more beautiful, I'd probably fit in fine. I looked down at my outfit, hoping it would do me justice. Like I'd predicted last night, I'd changed my outfit four more times this morning in a haste to get everything perfect. When Bella came down in old jeans and a black jacket, I felt overdressed. I envied her natural beauty, the way she didn't have to buy expensive clothes or wear certain colors to look like a star.

As we pulled into the school's parking lot, my nerves were on fire. What had I been thinking, starting over at a new school? If I hadn't fit in at Florida's huge high school, how on earth would I find my place in Forks' small one? I sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Really, Elle, it's okay. I'll introduce you to some of my friends," Bella chirped, casting concerned glances at me every so often. I probably looked stupid, like I was trying too hard, with my short-checkered shorts and white Juicy blouse. My face would most likely be red and blotchy as I entered my classes, which didn't help. This was going to be awful.

Bella led me into a small office where a lady named Ms. Cope showed me a map of the school and pointed out what routes I should take. When we left the room, Bella whisper-laughed that she had done the exact same thing when Bella had first come.

My first class was English, so I waved to Bella, my heart doing flip-flops in my chest, and timidly opened the door. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I just had to remain calm. I would make new friends and be popular and have a great time. But first, I would have to get through the first day.

I took a seat in the back of the class, careful not to disrupt the teacher. He was a male, with a goatee and funny looking glass. He was reading an excerpt from Shakespeare, I think. A few heads turned as I, the unfamiliar face, took a seat and started taking notes. One kid with light brown hair smiled at me. I blushed and continued jotting down the key points in the reading.

"Mr. Parker?" A hand shot in the air. I glanced over to see a small brunette with a massive amount of hair call out to the teacher, not seeming to notice or care that she was interrupting.

"What, Ms. Stanley?" He barked, not taking his eyes off the book.

"I believe we have a new student. Wouldn't it be proper to introduce her?" The girl asked boldly. The way she said it sounded like she was trying to get on my nerves or something.

"We do?" The teacher quickly leaned over his desk to retrieve a clipboard before whipping his head back around. "Indeed we do. Step forward please, miss...Swan?"

I stood up, begging any ounce of courage to come forward as all eyes turned to me. _Make a good first impression_, I reminded myself. _Show them cool. Show them power._

"Hey," I blushed and half-waved. "I'm Elise Swan. In case you hadn't noticed, I have the same last name as another student at this school. That is because I'm Bella Swan's cousin. It's nice to be here," I tacked on the polite gesture at the end to show them I could be courteous. Someone applauded in the front. I blushed.

"Well, welcome, miss...Swan number two. I'm Mr. Parker," Mr. Parker said, chuckling at his own joke before continuing his reading. I let out a sigh of relief, ignoring the staring faces, and doodled on my notebook instead of being a teacher's pet and scribbling notes.

After getting through a few more classes blush-free, I headed to my locker to get my lunch. Bella had advised me not to buy the lunch, so I'd paper-bagged a sandwich and juice box.

I was disappointed as I walked in the lunchroom with Bella and didn't see Jacob anywhere. I considered asking Bella, but I had already been rude enough, talking the entire afternoon with him yesterday, so I stayed quiet as we went to a bustling table. Bella sat next to the exceptional Edward, and I sat across from them, next to a small pixie-like girl with spiky black hair. She was just as beautiful as Edward, if not more, and had soft, angelic features. She seemed exuberant as I sat.

"Elise, this is Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. Alice, this is my cousin, Elise," Bella said speedily before Alice opened her mouth to ask about introductions. I smiled shyly at her. Alice and Edward resembled each other although they looked nothing alike, so it made sense they were siblings. I noticed we were sort of separated from the rest of the table, which held a ton of gossiping teenagers. Boys and girls were mixed together, and I assumed this was the popular table. No wonder Bella sat here.

"Um, who are they?" I asked, trying to look nonchalant as I eyed the giggling girls and guys next to us. Bella looked sort of bored as she listed their names, and I wondered why she was so much friendlier with her boyfriend's sister than with her friends. If that were me, the only communication with my guys' sister would be awkward silence.

Everyone had finally realized a new face was sitting at the table, and they exchanged hellos and greetings with me. I smiled as I was introduced to the "In" crowd. Ignoring the guilt starting to cloud my brain, I went over to chat with them. I knew I was sort of ignoring Bella, Edward, and Alice, but I had to seize this advantage.

"So you're related to Bella, right?" I recognized the small brunette from Mr. Parker's English class. The girl seemed to sneer Bella's name like a disease, but I pretended I didn't hear her brutal voice.

"Yeah, she's my cuz. Who're you?" Was I being too bold?

"Jessica Stanley. It's nice to meet you," Jessica didn't look happy to meet me, but we smiled at each other, both playing the game of pretend. Jessica started whispering to a mean-looking girl next to her and they erupted into a fit of giggles. My knuckles tightened their grip on the table.

"Hi, I'm Mike," A blond haired boy said, his eyes bright and airy. He seemed friendly. The others were Angela, who seemed quiet and less popular, Lauren, the girl who was giggling with Jessica, Dina, who had the most luscious red hair I'd ever seen, and Ben, who was clearly Angela's boyfriend. I couldn't remember the others' names but I smiled as if I belonged.

School, as Bella had promised, wasn't a big deal after all. Mike invited me to a party Friday night, and I cheerfully agreed. I'd just moved not two days ago and I'd already scored an invite to a party! I received some more confused stares but it was okay—I was relishing the attention. It was better to be talked about, after all.

After school, Alice offered to take me home because Bella and Edward had to run and errand. I tried not to think about Alice's unsteady voice and concentrated on staying cool. Alice's car was out of this world—a yellow Porsche, really cute, very In.

"What station do you listen to?" Alice asked as we peeled onto the highway. I shrugged and she put on some pop station, singing way higher than the music. The music was too high for us to talk, but that was fine. In minutes we were in Bella's driveway.

I whistled. "Whoa, you drive pretty fast."

Alice laughed. "That was like a snail. Wait till you see me in action—baby I'm deadly."

We both laughed and I got out of the car. Alice was surprisingly enjoyable—I could see how Bella was so comfortable around her, as if she was _Bella's _sister and not Edward's. I waved as Alice left, but I don't think she saw me. She seemed a bit preoccupied...

I went in the house and turned on the TV. All that were on was some boring sitcom but I watched it instead of doing homework.

I must've fallen asleep because next thing I knew, it was darker than pitch outside and I felt groggy. The TV said 7:14. The house was eerily quiet.

"Uncle Charlie?" I called. "Bella?"

It was usual for Charlie to stay out so late. Bella...not so much.

"Bella?" I called again. Silence. My stomach growled but I shushed it. The empty house must be driving me crazy, literally.

The phone rang, making me jump so far I almost left my shoes behind. I didn't want to pick up the phone—I must've seen too many horror movies—but I pushed aside the queasy feeling and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Char-!"

It was a guy's voice, urgent, loud.

"H-hello? Who is this?" The voice asked again, confused.

"Elise. May I ask who's calling?"

"Elise! Oh, hi," The voice sounded familiar, but I was still groggy from sleep, so I couldn't place it.

"It's Jacob." He said after I didn't respond.

"Jacob! Hi!" I said too loudly, my heart breaking into a run. Pathetic, pathetic girl. I couldn't even _see _him; he was on the flipping _phone_.

Jacob's voice, which was blissful just a moment ago, instantly became grave.

"Elise...do you know...is...where's Bella?" He asked slowly. Frightened. Scared of my answer. I was scared of it too—I didn't know! What did he mean? What was wrong? His voice was so serious.

"I don't know," I said, panicked. "Why? Is something wrong?" Obviously.

Jacob was silent. When he finally responded, his voice was beyond furious and he sounded as if he were struggling to talk.

"They broke the treaty." He spat out. "Damned _leeches!_"

"What? What treaty?" My voice was octaves higher than normal due to Jacob's unexplained fury and my thumping heart.

"I'll tell you about it later. I guess I'll have to, anyway, along with my other...well, you'll see."

I waited for him to explain. Something here had to make sense to me.

"Do you know where she is? Where Bella is? Is she with Edward?" I rambled, as he stayed silent. Couldn't he give me a break and explain anything?

Jacob roared, so loud I'm surprised the house didn't shake. After a long time I figured he'd hung up. Disappointed, I put my hand over the receiver and cried.

Moments later, the phone rang again. I hastily wiped my tears.

"Jake?"

"She's gone."

My heart stopped cold.

"_Gone_?"

Jacob, hearing the distress in my voice, was quick to correct me.

"Not dead but...just the opposite."

WHOA! Is that a cliffy? I think so! Is Bella finally a vampire? Why'd she change her mind to before the wedding, and how will Elise and Jacob cope?

**The more reviews I get, the faster I type! Make my day! Can we get to 5? 6?**


	4. Hell arrives

**Alright! So here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter – I have a limited amount of time – but I hope you enjoy! Remember to review! Thanks to those who already reviewed or set alerts, etc. You are amazing!**

_Disclaimer: To make things clear, I'm not against the Twilight movie – I'm actually excited to see it – but I hope it doesn't ruin the way I saw the characters or, if it's bad, to repel other people who didn't like the movie so they won't read the books, which we all know are AWESOME BEYOND INFINITY!! Don't own anything._

Jacob was being a pest. It was strange how one day, you could be totally in love with a boy you hardly knew and the next, he was the most annoying thing on earth. Jacob never explained _anything_—not the whereabouts of Bella, not why Charlie seemed completely oblivious, not what the word 'leeches' meant in his vocabulary...nothing. He'd suggested—well ordered, really—that we meet up so he could "set everything straight" for me, but I refused. I must've been that stupid, clueless girl again—obsessing over a boy who's just trying to get the best of me. Jacob was actually turning into a jerk rather than the target of my affection. Grr.

So you would expect that, when Jacob burst through my door with nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans on, that I'd have a heart attack. I almost did.

"What the _hell_?" I gasped as my heart thudded in my ears. He couldn't have put on a decent shirt before coming here? It wasn't even that hot out.

Jacob grinned at me, which had me momentarily dazed. Ugh. He wouldn't pull that make-Elise-speechless thing over me. I could control myself better.

"Hey Elise, we have to talk," Jacob said, plopping on the couch next to me, unashamed. As if he did this regularly. My cheeks were burning up.

"I never exactly invited you over," I said through gritted teeth. My hands were sweaty and hot. I rubbed them against me jeans to avoid further embarrassment.

"I sensed that, since yesterday you hung up on me. Are you okay?"

"Okay?" I shouted. "How on earth do you expect me to be okay, after my cousin has disappeared? And how you never explained a _thing_ to m—"

"That's what I'm here for," Jacob cut me off. He put his finger to his lip and said "shh" as if we were spies or something.

"Don't want to awake Cha—your uncle," he corrected himself. I felt bad for him for a second—he must've called my uncle Charlie when he was with Bella. Like family. I shuddered at how bad I was being. I should stop seeing Jacob, period. Stop talking to him, shove him out the door and tell him to leave me alone. But it was more important to have him explain things first, so I put on my best patient face and gestured for him to continue.

"Okay, this will be thoroughly awkward for you. Just...don't interrupt until I'm done, okay?" He seemed cautious.

I nodded. But before I could even keep my promise for more than two seconds, I unthinkingly blurted out, "I'm sorry she dumped you."

Jacob scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. This obviously wasn't where he was heading. "Who?"

"Bella."

Jacob's face grew white. "What are you talking about?"

Wait...she didn't? "Didn't...didn't she?" Maybe he dumped her?

"Elise...we were never together."

My face grew hotter than the sun. Goodbye to having any possible chance of getting Jacob to like me. Goodbye to changing and "creating a new life" in Forks. Ugh. I always messed up _everything_. Stupid girl.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. It's just that you seemed so...close. To each other. I just assumed..."

Jacob laughed without humor. I slapped him on the shoulder—there was nothing funny about this.

"I did love her once. But it's nothing compared to-" Jacob stopped short, catching his breath.

"Compared to what?" I pressed.

"Compared...to the way I feel about you."

Oh. My. God.

I had finally cracked. All my fantasies about what I _wished _Jacob would say to me came crashing down and now my mind was playing tricks on me. Jacob would probably vanish and I'd wake up, watching Seinfeld.

"Elise?" Jacob looked hurt.

"You...I...I have to go," I said suddenly, getting up and brushing off the nonexistent crumbs on my jeans.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked, his voice sadder than I'd ever heard it.

"I have to go home," I muttered and dashed out the door. He called after me, but I didn't hear it. It sounded like "This is your mouse!"

I didn't know where I was going—I was bad enough with directions, but now I wasn't even in my hometown—so I raced along the road, hoping to find somewhere quiet and safe where no one could tell me any more lies.

I hated myself. Whenever anything good happened, I always wrecked it. Always. Like when I was ten, and I was going to blow out my candles on my birthday cake. But I ended up spitting on it instead, and Ma had to buy a new one while all my friends left. I started crying but put my fist in my mouth to stop it.

Any other normal girl would've kissed Jacob after hearing that, but I'd run away. I was too scared of rejection, of falling and crashing. I was such a freak. I would probably die a virgin, alone, without any connections to civilization except with Ma. There was a small coffee shop at the corner. I went inside and sat on an old fashioned booth, ordering a decaf.

Jacob was beautiful. He was perfect. Not Edward perfect...but perfect in a normal way. But we'd only known each other two days—how did he know if he loved me? Or at least more than he'd loved Bella, which was simply not possible? Bella and Edward looked so right together, but I could see her with Jake too. So why was he after me now? He said he'd loved Bella once...

I sipped my coffee loudly, not caring when a couple heads turned my way. It felt warm and nice against my throat. I sighed contently. Now I would get my head straight, focus on my problems and come up with solutions. That was how I figured things out and. I always saw myself as a responsible, intelligent person. One who could sift through problems and sort them without blowing her mind. Until Jacob had come into my life—or even before I moved to Forks—that had always been my image. But now that I was here, trying to recreate myself, I didn't know what to think.

Okay. The problems/unfortunate facts: Bella was gone. I had no idea where or why or how, but it must be something to do with Edward. I'd had enough at-home experiences with Ma to know it involved a guy. I also knew Jacob was...well, acting very strange. What boy randomly decides after a day or two that he's in love? With an almost complete stranger? That's idiocy. And I knew Jacob was an idiot already, even if he looked cute doing it.

The solutions: Ask/ demand Charlie (he was head of a police department, even though it was mildly used!) and/or ask/demand Jacob (he seemed to know _something_, even if it involved awkward and humiliating notions on my part) about Bella's location. Or what the hell she was doing with Edward. Or any information they had on her, period, after last night. The solution with Jacob: confront him about it, admit possible feelings for him, and talk things out. As endearing as that sounded, note the sarcasm, I knew I couldn't hide forever. But I couldn't get my hopes up either. Whenever I did that, something bad happened, possibly crushing me and sending me into a dark, gloomy depression. That had happened once, but I was good at repressing painful memories from my mind, as was Bella (she'd told me once, something about visiting Charlie in her early years.)

There was a bell on the door of the entrance to the shop that rang every time a customer walked in. Normally I find that annoying, but it was nice to hear a sound I'd heard from my simpler life in Florida. Comforting, even. Out of habit, I glanced at whoever was entering the store. My mouth fell open again.

I must be dreaming—or nightmaring, if that was a word. I found myself hiding behind my coffee, trying to take in deep breaths to not draw attention to my now tense body. It couldn't be. I hadn't seen him since my sixth birthday, when Ma had gratefully moved us to our home in Florida. I'd tried to forget he ever existed, and here he was, back in my life. Although I had been young when he'd come into my life, I remembered every painful memory he'd inflicted, every emotional scar. Everything.

Forks had met my own personal hell.

REVIEW!! Next week is going to be busy so I probably won't update in a while. Don't hold your breath – it might be one week, maybe two – but if I get about 5 more reviews by Sunday I might be able to squeeze in a chapter or two! Again, thanks to all who reviewed so far. You are amazing!

**What do you think is going to happen?**


	5. The Save ElisePOV

**Hey guys! Alright, so you already noticed that I'm updating before Sunday. I think I'll be able to get these two chapters in, but after that I don't think I'll have time. Bear with me! Thanks for all the reviewers so far. This chapter got a little deep, so I'm changing the rating to T. I'm sure this will be the only "bad" chapter. No more stuff like this after. Hope you enjoy! Please review.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

It was my father.

Not one of those guys Ma used to date and dump in the course of two months. My real father. The one who had forced himself onto my mother and had me unexpectedly. Although Ma was always supportive, telling me I was the most wonderful thing in her world, I knew I had been a mistake. And I knew just how horrible my real father was.

I remembered how confused I felt when he always touched me inappropriately when I was little. It wasn't until later when Ma realized it and took me far away from him, supposedly never to be seen again. But here he was. In Forks.

And he was heading right toward me.

I couldn't help it – I flinched out of habit. His name was Dean, though Ma never referred to him. He threw violent fits if he didn't get his way. Dammit, how the hell did he wind up here?

I heard the footsteps get closer and my breathing get ragged. Freaking lungs couldn't control themselves when I needed it the most. His voice was as soft as I remembered, but just as deadly. Almost like an evil whisper.

"Elise,"

_Go to hell._

I stayed silent, pretending I didn't see him or hear him. Or smell him—ugh, he reeked of alcohol, his favorite beverage—but that was the least of my problems. I already knew he was an alcoholic. It only made the beating that much worse.

Yes, when I said he threw violent fits, I meant beating. Abuse. That was how I got a scar just above my right eyebrow, where he'd once threatened to cut it with a razor blade. I rubbed it unconsciously, as if it would relive such memories. I prayed that someone, anyone, would notice my distress and help me. Hide me. I felt like I was naked, drawing attention to myself, even though I was fully clothed due to the rainy weather.

"Elise," he whispered again, his breath hot in my ear. I hadn't realized he was so close. He twirled a strand of my hair around my ears.

I wanted to kill him.

"Ma'am, are you done with your coffee?" The perky hostess asked behind the counter, gesturing to my coffee. When I said nothing, she asked with concern,

"Are you alright, hon?"

I almost scowled at her. I could practically feel Dean smiling into my back, like he was saying _I got you._

_Look at me! Look at me! _I wanted to scream. _Help me! Save me before –_

"Margie?" Dean asked in artificial surprise. I wanted to puke. I wanted to disappear into a dark hole, wait till the world was right again, and crawl back out. Or maybe just stay in there, just in case. To be safe.

"Oh, hello Daniel, is that you? I didn't even recognize you, hon!" The hostess exclaimed, pulling my father into a hug.

Oh my god. I knew Dean had had power over other people ten years ago, but I didn't know he was also liked.

Well, of course he was liked. He was handsome, smart, and had a sense of humor. Any woman who didn't know his true self thought he was the most charming man in the world. I guess I'd been subconsciously holding on to a last strand of hope, that maybe someone could help me, so when she acknowledged him warmly I felt crushed again.

"Why, what a small world! I was just in town to meet my daughter," Dean said smugly to Margie. No, no, this could not be happening. Dean was in control.

"Oh, she's lovely," Margie said, looking at me fondly.

"I know," Dean replied. I knew the double meaning behind his words all too well.

"Are you moving here or...?" Margie trailed off. I thought she almost sounded hopeful. Another clueless lady wrapped around his finger.

"No, I'm just visiting my baby," I could feel his stare. This was worse than I thought. I made a run for the door—I couldn't help myself. I heard Dean excuse himself, his voice rougher than before, probably due to anger. I didn't have a good lead start, and I wasn't much of a runner. I only got a little ways before Dean caught up with me. Plastered on his face was a cheery, happy-go-lucky smile. Bull.

Where were all the people who'd been here before? Was God against me for doing something, or was he getting bored so he decided to put me on this earth as "a mistake" and see how I'd react?

"Why are you running, Elise-boo?" Dean cooed sweetly, innocently, using his nickname for me when I was younger. When I'd told him I didn't like it at the age of four, he slapped me and yelled at how I was "disrespectful". I'd gotten off easy then.

I took a few steps back, my vision blurring. How could he be back, why was he coming to Forks? Why would he want to hurt me now, when we didn't even live with him, or have any connections to him? What the hell did he want? I tripped and fell to the ground, meeting his dreadful gaze. His eyes were almost mesmerizing, like he was luring you in.

He kneeled down to eye level. I uselessly tried to get back up, but he held my wrist securely in his iron grip.

"Why do you run, Elise-boo? Just makes the chase more fun."

I didn't like all this talking—it usually made the beating worse.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked, my voice weak. I might as well ask him the few questions I had. He'd hurt me anyway, so what was the point of holding back?

"You little bitch!" He screamed, suddenly on fire. "You think you're a big shot, now that you're sixteen? Who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing! You were a mistake, you're a freaking waste!"

"Why are you here?" I almost pleaded. He struck me across the face. I screamed out in surprise.

"You're a freaking ugly slut! Stop asking me all these damned questions, Elise! You're just like your freaking mother. I'm going after her next! I thought I'd pay you two sluts a visit, but a little birdie told me you were in Forks so your mommy could be alone. Don't bullshit me, Elise, you known damned well why you moved here!" Dean kicked me roughly and continued screaming in my face.

"Now take off those disgusting clothes and we'll show your mother how it's done right!" He snarled, unzipping his pants. Every functioning body part froze, and it was like I shut down. I couldn't move, only stare. _He was going to rape me._

"I said _take those freaking clothes off!"_ I was so numb; I didn't even see him throw himself on top of me. Now I writhed and twisted under his unbearable weight, trying to get free. I started sobbing.

Dean leaned right in my face. "You think anyone's going to effing save you? No one gives a shit about you, Elise-boo. You're lucky I even want you this way. Now take those clothes off or I'll take them off for you."

I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I knew what was coming far too well.

He drew back his hand. I screamed and ducked, though it was unnecessary. If anything, the flinch would cost me. I wanted to break down and beg but stayed strong—who knew what he'd do at any real sign of my weakness.

There was a ripping sound, and I wondered briefly if it was me, if he'd done so much damage he'd clawed at me face, but when I looked up Dean was nowhere near me.

He was over in a corner, his clothes torn. Frightened, I looked around for any sign of my savior. And that's when I saw it—the most enormous red wolf I'd ever seen. It was more like a stallion standing on its hind legs. Its teeth were barred as it circled my father. I shrieked and covered my eyes as the wolf growled and lunged.

I heard a deafening crack, and then everything stopped. I looked up, and jumped as I saw the wolf looking at me.

A tiny voice in my mind screamed for me to run, but I stayed there, frozen as ever. I clutched the grass in a pathetic, desperate attempt. Great. Now instead of being killed by Dean, a big red wolf would do the job. My face would probably be scarred, matching my right eyebrow. Was anyone on my side here?

I expected life to flash before my eyes, as I had heard was supposed to happen on the brink of death. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Goodbye Ma. Goodbye Charlie. Goodbye Jacob, and Edward, and Bella—wherever you are. I love you all._

After a long moment, I opened my eyes. I hadn't felt a thing—had the wolf been so fast to kill me before I'd even had a chance to feel the pain? I opened my eyes.

And there, standing exactly where the large russet wolf had been, in only a pair of cut off jeans, was Jacob Black. Smiling at me.

My thoughts were a crazy, unscrambled mess. This was impossible. This was insane. _I _was insane. I'd already sort of guessed that, but this definitely clarified it.

Somehow, I knew everything would be explained, whether I liked it or not.

It was the moment of truth.

**Ohh! Cliffy! REVIEW!!**

**Just to let you know, next chapter will be Jake's POV. All suggestions and critique are welcome!**


	6. The Save JakePOV

So, yes, some of you may think I am evil, but you will end up with the same ending as last chapter! This is what happens from Jacob's POV. It was really interesting to see what he's thinking, don't ya think?

**A QUESTION I NEED TO CLEAR UP:**

Q: Are you on Team Edward or Team Bella?

A: I am fully, 100 on TEAM EDWARD!! Although this story may not look so, I am. Just wanted to clear that up with you guys!

_Disclaimer: Nope, still empty-handed. Don't own anything._

I was sulking. I knew I should have followed Elise out the door—I owed her more than one explanation for my boldness—but she needed time. I was at Emily's house now. Emily was great—she was the most amazing cook, was friendly, and full of love. I saw Sam come in a few minutes later, kissing his way down her scar before planting a kiss on her nose. Emily smiled before exchanging greetings and got back to her cooking. I smelled raisin bread—yum.

"Jake, I'd like to see you outside, if you don't mind," Sam instructed, his voice holding a ring of authority. I sighed – couldn't he see now was not the time? – but I followed. We went through the back, since the house was secluded and there was mostly woods.

I saw Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul waiting for us in the backyard. I growled—they were up to something. I could tell by their expressions. Sam didn't say a word. When he was sure no one was watching, though I couldn't imagine anyone peeping into the near-forest backyard, and transformed. I don't think it was anything urgent—it was just easier to communicate with all of us when we were in wolf form. That way, we could talk without people listening and solve things faster.

Without a word, all of us followed Sam's lead.

_So have you told her? _This was obviously directed toward me. My shoulders slumped. Everyone saw the memory of her taking off anyway—did Sam have to make me relive it?

_Don't get too close,_ he instructed seriously. An image of Emily's scar went through all of our minds. I knew Sam was warning me because he cared about me—I'd seen the situation and felt Sam's pain enough to know how Emily got that scar, we all did—but this time I spoke for myself.

_I know she'll be ready. She's not like Bella, but she will accept us._

Sam's eyes seemed to get darker when I said Bella's name.

_Jacob, this is fate. Stop comparing Elise to Bella. You have imprinted_. Sam told me wordlessly.

_Jake, when are you gonna run after her? _It was Quil.

_Why do we all have to discuss my personal life?_ Honestly, could I have even a few private things in my life? Freaking mind readers.

But to be honest, after Elise had run out, I'd been thinking...about my enemy. Yes, of that filthy bloodsucker. Even though I hated him to my deepest core, to the center of my bones...I was a bit jealous of him today. Because he could read minds of a human while in human form. And he didn't have constant invasions of privacy.

_Cut that out! _Sam ordered. I felt immediately ashamed of bringing that leech into the conversation. _He couldn't read Bella's mind, could he? What good would it do if you read Elise's?_

_Just explain things to her, Jake. You have to, today._ That was Jared.

_Yeah, what the hell are you waiting for, man? _Definitely Paul.

It was hard to believe I'd ever feel something stronger than my attraction to Bella. Although Bella had been my world, my life, at a time, Elise was different. She wasn't my world...she was my universe. It was like she controlled me, like everything I did was meant for her. Like I had told Bella, imprinting is a serious thing, stronger than love at first sight. Like two missing puzzle pieces, finally joined together at last.

But...I wondered...could you fall _out_ of imprinting?

Dammit, they'd heard that.

Jacob_, listen to me. _Sam was angry, I could tell. _You and Elise are destined to be together, like Kim and Jared, or Emily and I. No matter who or what comes in your way, it will always be Elise. I can tell – I felt your reaction to her._

Damn, no privacy at all.

_Jacob! _Sam snapped. _Be serious about this. It's like Bella and...Cullen. Remember when she was with him, then you, but she still couldn't fall in love with you because she still loved...Cullen? Well, it's like that with you, except reversed. And I hate to bring that point up between the Cullen boy, but it's an accurate example. It's like he imprinted on Bella, and now _you _have imprinted on Elise. Stop trying to fight it._

I could tell Paul was trying to hide his thoughts from me but, being in this form, it was useless.

_Get over Bella, Jake. She's with that bastard parasite. I don't give a damn what you think about her now—go after Elise. I'm almost glad you imprinted—now you can't be as obsessive over the vampire girl as you were before. It was getting to me. To all of us._

I roared. Sam smacked my paw to quiet down, but I didn't feel it.

_You were _getting tired_ of it? Well, I'm sorry, forgive me for having a life. I guess you were also getting tired of me saving her life and making her happy and—_

_**She wasn't worth it!**_ Paul thought fiercely, cutting me off. We were both on fire. _What the hell did she do? Did she ever pay you back for taking her in after that freaking leech abandoned her? I saw what she looked like that night in the woods through Sam, and so did you! She was a damn mess! And then after Mr. Bloodsucker came back, she left you in the dust! Get over her; she'll be one of them in a freaking week or something._

I couldn't take this. Mustering all the strength I had to not lunge at Paul, I took off, into the woods. I couldn't take any of this bullshit about Bella.

_Jacob! Where are you going? _Sam called after me.

I growled. Why did I have to respond? But he was waiting, and I didn't want him chasing after me like I was a pup.

_Soon! _I seethed, already into the center of the forest. I had to get away before they drove me crazy.

This made no sense. I knew Bella was changing. I'd accepted that Bella was marrying that leech. I thought I'd let her go already. When I saw Elise—well, she was the most important thing in the universe. I knew I had imprinted. I knew I loved her. _I already knew that._

But what I didn't know, and what I couldn't quite shake off, which was a bit bothersome, was why I kept defending Bella. Kept _thinking _about Bella, even though I had imprinted on her cousin. That didn't make sense. I thought that, after you imprinted, you didn't look back? That's what happened to Sam with Leah—hell, they were dating and Sam broke up with her to be with Emily, I wasn't even dating Bella—but regardless, I was still attracted to Bella.

Just not as strongly.

With a shock, I realized I was in the same situation as Sam was a long time ago. He was in love with Leah, and then Emily, her cousin, came over...and Sam imprinted on her cousin instead...

What the hell? Was history repeating itself or something?

But Sam had gotten over Leah. That was the difference. I would probably get over Bella, eventually. She already had a husband, practically. She was ready to be one of them, as Paul had ruefully pointed out. I would probably get some advice from Sam as a last resort.

_Jake!_ I suddenly heard. Jared seemed to be the one calling. No one else was...he must be the only one still in wolf form.

_Jake! It's Elise! I heard her scream!_

_WHAT?_ My heart was suddenly beating as fast as my paws, which were barely skimming the surface they were running so hard. I was standing in front of Jacob in mere seconds.

_She's near Coffee Warehouse, or whatever the hell it's called. Dude, she was screaming! It's right off of Bella's place. Do you want me to come with you?_

I shook my head. I would rescue her alone.

_Then go!_

Without hesitation, I sprinted away, my nose scouting out for any scent of Elise. I caught her smell right away. It was exactly where Jared had said—right behind Coffee Central. He'd been close.

I saw just in time as a man, in his mid forties or so, lunged on top of her. Who the hell was this bastard? Freaking man-whore.

I charged at him, too fast to see Elise's expression as I ripped him off her and tore his shirt.

"What the he—" The man said before shouting in surprise as snarls starting erupting from my chest. How dare someone ever think of harming Elise? Of touching that beautiful girl, the one I should've been keeping track of? I should have ran after her—she looked so shaken and scared. If I had, none of this would have happened. Freaking Jacob Black always messed things up...

I roared, wanting with all my heart to kill this man who had even thought of harming Elise. But I noticed with a shock that he somewhat resembled Elise's face. She had the same nose and hair color...

What if they were related? If I killed him now, I might regret it. Controlling my unlimited fury, I simply whipped my paw across his face. Restricting myself before I could do any more damage, I looked at Elise.

And my heart melted.

She looked so frightened, so scared, like I would hurt her. Silly girl. I would cross the Seven Seas and kill myself before I'd ever lay a finger on her. She was so innocent, so beautiful...

Before I could stop it, a memory came back: the time my brothers and I had killed that vampire – Lancelot, or Laurence, or whatever the hell his name was – from attacking Bella. I cringed at the memory of Bella's angelic face contorted in fear.

_Jacob, pay freaking attention to Elise! This is your chance to save her! _A voice in the back of my head prodded. I saw her putting her hands over her eyes in worry that I'd harm her. My heart broke that she thought I'd ever cause her any pain.

I transformed into human form before she could see me and possibly faint. I hadn't seen Bella's expression that time I had lunged at Paul—when she'd first seen my transformation into a werewolf—but I'm sure it wasn't pretty and I didn't want to relive it. I was doing this for Elise's benefit.

When she opened her eyes, I smiled at her awestruck expression. I could feel it, and I think she could too. No more walls. No more boundaries. Today, they were all coming down.

It was now or never.

The moment of truth.

Yes! It is the same cliffhanger as you got last chapter! Am I evil? A little bit? Next chapter Jacob finally explains! Unfortunately, I won't be able to poste them for a while. Please bear with me!

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Only Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry, ugh, it's an Author's Note. But, I want to apologize for something. I didn't realize I had set my "allow anonymous reviews" to disable. I have now set it to enable because I people who don't have accounts to be able to review as well!

Also, as you read from the last chapter, I am 100 on TEAM EDWARD!

Finally, I would like to point out that I just looked at my stats (I'm sort of new here and haven't gotten used to all the different functions) and saw that this story has over 230 hits but only 7 of you reviewed!! Please review, they make my day and they help me improve my writing!!

They also make me feel warm and fuzzy and I manage to crank the chapters out faster :)

Okay, well I usually never do Author's Notes, so consider this your first and last! Thanks to all who did review and alert, you are very loved!

Always,

--fruitey--


	8. Walls Down

**Finally, chapter 8 is up! Hope you enjoy, and thanks to all who beared with me (let's pretend that's a word.) You all deserve a life's supply of COOKIES!! Make my day—leave a review!**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, my plan to own Twilight has backfired. They own me all the way :)_

I stood up slowly, carefully exaggerating the process. I was going mental—all the stress of moving to a new town and Bella's disappearance had finally got to me. Or maybe I was just insane, which was a definite possibility. The most probable was that Dean had knocked me unconscious—I winced at his name—and was dreaming things I could only hope for.

Actually, I had only hoped to be saved. But not by a gigantic wolf that resembled a life-size Barney or Jacob, though I wasn't even sure he was really there. I hoped my jaw wasn't on the floor as Jacob stared at me, almost smugly, gauging my reaction. I shook my head. This was crazy. _I _was crazy. I needed to see something normal, like Charlie or Ma, to clear my head.

"Elise..." Jake said quietly, looking at me. He took a small step toward me, holding his hands up as if surrendering. Like he was afraid I was afraid he'd hurt me.

I took a step back.

I wasn't afraid he was going to hurt me, exactly. I was just afraid that I had literally gone insane and if he touched me, I would have my proof. Big boys do not transform into giant wolves when they are bored, as anyone with half of my sanity knows. I pinched my cheek to wake myself up. Jacob chuckled softly but continued to advance toward me.

"Elise, it's okay. It's me," Jake said as if he were talking to a three year old. "I won't hurt you,"

I stopped, annoyed at myself and at Jake. I was being so stupid. I would surely wake up soon enough, so I might as well make the best out of this dream. Or nightmare.

"I _know _that, Jacob. I'm not an idiot." _Actually, I am._ I ignored the voice inside my head.

Jacob stopped as well, seeming entirely taken aback.

What did he expect? Sure, I looked helpless, and from the sight he'd just witnessed moments before he probably thought I was weak, but I could hold my own. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me, not nearly as bad as Dean could.

"Don't...don't you want to know...?" The question hung in the air. I blew a gust of air out of my lungs, blowing the hair out of my eyes before crossing my arms. Jacob could be so irritable.

"Of course I want to know. I'm waiting for you to _explain_."

"Well, I was just making sure you were ready to hear..." Jacob trailed off defensively. I snorted.

"Hear that you're a wolf? Okay, Jacob, I may be having a nightmare right now, but I still have a smidge of sanity left in me, however small it may be. What are you trying to say? That you're a...what? A shape-shifter? No, wait, you talk to animals. No, you _turn into_ animals! Is that it, Jacob?" I snapped, surprised at my own unleashed fury. I knew I shouldn't take it out on Jake, since none of it was his fault, but I couldn't control myself.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Jacob fired back. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I was so stupid. I could feel my scowl turn into a deep frown as I examined my shoelaces. Jacob sensed my sorrow and immediately came to my side. I didn't move when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. It actually felt nice, except that was proof that this was no dream. Damn.

I couldn't help it—I started sobbing. Soon I was bawling my head off, once again making a fool of myself in front of the only boy who'd ever responded to me. I was so stupid. I had probably made up the whole wolf-Jacob thing. It was probably Jacob who had saved me, and my mind was playing deadly tricks on me. I questioned my sanity for the umpteenth time.

"Elise, you're not crazy," Jacob murmured in my ear, as if he'd read my thoughts. I pulled away to look him in the eye.

"In fact, I should be apologizing for...forcing you into this before you're fully prepared."

"Jacob, what are you talking about?"

Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Elise, I think you'll have to sit down for this."

I remained standing.

He smiled, whether to me or himself I didn't know, the distressed look never quite leaving his eyes. He muttered something under his breath but I didn't hear it. It sounded like, "Just level Ella." **(A/N he said, "Just like Bella.")** Along with my brain being checked, I might need my ears as well.

I tapped my foot impatiently. Even in my most outrageous moments, randomly calm thoughts entered my mind, like, "It's so nice and quiet here." I was definitely getting a brain scan when I got home.

"Elise, have you ever heard of imprinting?"

I wondered where he was going with this. After all, wasn't imprinting something to do with molding clay or making fossils?

"No," I half-lied. I wasn't positively sure what the word meant, I could only guess. Maybe I was way off, and it was a brand of cereal or something.

Jacob smiled darkly. "Well, it's one of the many annoying things we have to deal with," he said sourly.

"We?"

"My kind. Werewolves."

My blood froze. I was vaguely aware that the trees suddenly got much higher, and realized I had fallen to the ground. A small part of my mind was saying I should've listened to Jacob and sat down in the first place, but it was greatly overshadowed by the part of me that was going through the list of psychiatrists in the neighborhood.

Jake was at my side at once, helping me up before sitting my down again. I felt disconnected to my body, like it was robotic and only my mind could function properly. I couldn't even think.

"I know you're probably in shock right now, which is completely normal. In fact, I'd consider you crazy if you hadn't fainted right then," Jake rambled. It sounded like he was referring to someone, but his words didn't register in my brain. It was like someone had put a pause button on my entire being; I could only stare straight ahead and look at nothing, trying to understand the meaning of his words.

"You see, Elise, this may sound crazy, but I'm a werewolf. I come from a long line of ancestors who shared the same fate. My 'brothers', Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul are also of my kind. We're known as the Protectors because we protect Forks against evil—one kind especially." He sucked in a deep breath, unsure of how to continue. Nothing made sense anyway—I was damned set on my going to rehab—so I let him babble. He'd probably have to repeat everything to me anyway, once I was in the hospital getting treated. I could see the headlines now: Girl Goes Crazy From Stepfather's Reappearance. Ugh. More attention.

"This might be hard for you to comprehend, Elise," Jake started. Before he could finish, I laughed. Or, I tried to. It was basically a sound coming from my mouth that sounded like "Gaphaw!" and my body shaking. Hard for me to comprehend? He's already gotten there when he's changed into a huge wolf. Or whatever he'd done.

"Elise? Elise, you need to hear this," Jacob shouted in my ear. I steadied myself to show I was behaving.

Jacob took another deep breath and spat out bitterly, "Bella's now my enemy. The kind my brothers and I protect this town from. It's all her freaking leech's fault, anyway, he freaking convinced her to turn into a filthy..." Jacob stopped suddenly. I could feel him shaking wildly next to me and my jaw opened, though I thought my muscles had stopped working ages ago. Jacob breathed in deeply, pressing his now-clenched fists into the ground, and the shaking stopped as abruptly as it had started. I didn't like where this was going. Bella, my cousin...something about her being an enemy...it was all too much for me to handle. I wanted to crawl into a black hole until it was safe and I was sane once again, but unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Maybe I would convince Jake to join me in my rehabilitation classes—he seemed a bit out there too. Not as much as me, but enough to need some serious help.

"You know..._Edward_?" he sneered the name. I clicked two and two together—he was Bella's boyfriend. I nodded, absentmindedly tearing chunks of grass out of the ground.

"He's a..._vampire._ And he turned...he made Bella one. He bit her."

_WHAT? _My blood, if possible, went colder. I was number than before, and shaking almost as hard as Jake had been.

"Elise, Elise, calm down," he urged quickly into my ear. I shivered at his voice and stopped. Surely he would logically explain this. He couldn't leave like that.

"Werewolves have only one enemy: the vampire. Or, as we graciously call them, bloodsuckers. Edward and the rest of his Cullen..._family_ are all vampires, and Bella was well aware of that when she started dating him three years ago. But now...now she's turned into one of them. They broke the treaty, the treaty that had been signed by my great grandfather and the head vamp, _Carlisle._ It said the leeches would not bite of kill another human as long as they lived, which is... forever. But they broke it just now, with Bella, and the war has started."

"War?" I choked out. I was taking in every inch of this conversation now, even though I was aware of how I'd accepted this all to be true without hesitation. Red light! Not a good sign! But I ignored that feeling and listened intently, waiting for him to provide some sort of comfort. War? As in my cousin could get _killed_ war?

Jake's face was now composed into a hard mask, one I instantly disliked. It was too serious and contrasted greatly with his happy, sunny expression. I didn't like it at all.

"This is no joke, Elise." As if I didn't know that! "Bella chose this. It is our nature to hunt and kill vampires, to protect innocent people's lives from being taken by these evil creatures. Their entire existence goes against nature, yet Bella decided to become one of them. She insists that—"

The rest of his speech trailed off, and I saw that he was crying. I gasped and instinctively pulled him into a hug. Poor Jake. He had sounded so angry talking about the vampires, and now he was bawling...

Oh my god. A light bulb flickered off in my head.

Even though Jake and Bella hadn't dated, he must've loved her. Even when she was with Edward, he loved her. But if she was now his enemy, he had to kill her...oh my god, this was terrible. Horrifying. I felt so bad for Jacob, such sympathy and anger towards the Cullen's and my cousin, but at the same time I felt the need to _defend_ my cousin. But wait...what did this all have to do with...me?

Sure, Bella was my cousin, but Jake didn't have to tell me this. What was his initial point of talking with me after he'd saved me? Just to explain that he was a ginormous beast who protected Forks, so I should feel safer? If anything I felt much more danger being informed that there was a much different world Jake lived in than I.

"Jake...I don't understand. Why did Bella turn into a vampire if she knew it'd upset you and break the treaty?"

Wrong question. Jake shook his messy hair and his face was murderous.

"Because she loves _him_. Even when he left her, and when I was the only one who could make her happy, she continued to love _him_. And when he came back, she wrapped herself around his finger without a second thought. It's his fault for all of this. If he'd just stayed away, I could've loved her, I could've helped her recover..." His face was overcome by a look of grief and he almost looked guilty as he looked at me, his face drawn with the desire to hear my response.

I stuttered. God, the way he looked at me...no, I had to focus on the unfolding disaster, not thoughts about Jacob and how cute he looked...

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," I whispered, taking his hand. Jake looked pained as his eyes met mine.

"Elise, I should be apologizing. For springing this onto you so fast, for not letting you think...for everything. I never chose this, Elise, I hope you realize that. I don't want to kill Bella, but I want to kill _them_. Bella's not Bella anymore, not my—"

He stopped, looking shamefaced at me, like he'd just been caught shoplifting.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Jake sighed. "About that imprinting..."

"No, what were you going to say?" I prodded. Jacob laughed without humor.

"I'll get to that," he promised. "Listen first. Imprinting...as I said, it's one of the many things we have to deal with. Others include incredibly fast healing, the ability to communicate when we're all in wolf form, and tearing vampires to shreds." He winced, and I assumed he was thinking of Bella.

"Anyway, imprinting is like love at first sight...only stronger. Its like that one person holds the world, and you'd do anything for them. It's not always about love, either. It could be simply being a friend to them, if that's what they wanted. And later, when they're ready to love, you'd become a lover. Take Jared and Kim, for example. Jared never looked twice at her before, but when he first transformed, he imprinted on her. And so you see, Elise...I've imprinted on you."

My eyes widened so much they must look like bug eyes. Everything else I could believe, but not this. Me...meaning more than the world to someone...impossible. I couldn't think of anything more ridicules. Yet that explained so much...the way he was so attracted to me the day we'd first met, attracted to a complete and utter stranger. And then how he'd saved me...he'd known exactly where I was and how to get there...

"Jake...I don't know what to say," I breathed.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," Jacob said. He touched my face and smiled.

"But...what about Bella?" I asked timidly. Leave it to me to ruin a perfect moment. Jake pulled away and his eyes darkened.

"I'm actually not sure about that," he admitted. "I have imprinted on you, Elise, and that was supposed to complete me. But—forgive me—after that, Bella still haunted my mind and...now I'm stuck. I _should_ only have eyes for you, and believe me, you are the most important thing in my world now...but Bella..." Jake sighed. "I don't know. She's still important to me too. She was my Bella, and now she's gone, and it's...I..."

I didn't say anything. I know it was stupid, but I felt like a huge weight just dropped on my shoulders. For a second I had been silly enough to believe that I was that important to someone, that I could hold so much meaning. But now I felt crushed, even though I knew I was being way too sensitive. I pushed my feelings aside to comfort Jake. He must be even more undecided than I was.

"Jake...how do you know Bella's a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"She's disappeared for an abnormally long period of time and we smelled a new vampire in town. I don't think it's a coincidence," Jacob said harshly. I tried not to flinch at the venom in his voice.

"Maybe a new vampire is in town, and Bella's staying with Edward to stay safe?" I suggested. "Is that possible?"

Jacob didn't say anything for a while. When he finally spoke, his face was drawn this time in fear. Shoot. I'd meant to help him, not send him over the edge. Stupid, stupid Elise.

"There is one possibility," Jacob whispered, deep in thought. Before I could respond, he raced away. I heard a loud crack and tried to follow him with my eyes, but Jacob was gone. In his place, dashing toward the forest, was a large russet wolf calling to his pack.

Cliffy!! Did you like? I would like to hug all the people who reviewed and give them a batch of cookies! Thank you so much for bearing with me! I promise to update sooner!

**How many reviews can we get before next chapter? The more I get, the more I write, and the faster you read! WINKIE!!**


	9. Undecided JakePOV

Hey people, thanks for the reviews so far! I just wanted to let you know, I have a dilemma (bigger than the author's note at the bottom of the chapter, if you read it.)

**Do you want Bella's POV in the story? You can answer by reviewing or taking my poll on my profile. I won't be able to update until I get at least 5 answers because if you guys say yes, I will put that as next chapter! If no, I will continue as if I never asked. Okay, thanks, and enjoy! Make my day and review!!**

Jake's POV

I raced toward the woods, my mind a one-way track. I couldn't think of anything else but Elise's words. _Maybe a new vampire is in town, and Bella's staying with Edward to stay safe? Is that possible?_ I growled and ran faster, as if I could escape the troubles. There was one possibility, and the more I tried not to think about it, the more it popped into my mind. I heard Sam's thoughts urgently speaking to me as I neared Emily's house, a small, secluded area cut off from the rest of Forks' population.

_Jake, where are you going? _Jared, I could tell.

_Don't tell me you're getting involved with that leech lover again. I thought you imprinted? _From Paul, of course. I ignored their nosy questions.

Of course, I couldn't really ignore them. Unintentionally I responded—ugh. I hated that—like I'd told Bella, all our thoughts are laid out for everyone to see, whether we like it or not. The good, the bad...the ashamed...privacy wasn't a word I could use and mean in my vocabulary.

I'm sure they saw and heard everything, because now that I'd approached all of them in the yard—actually, it looked more like a field—behind Emily's house, they were staring quizzically at me. Sam was unhappy, I was sure.

_Explain, Jacob._ Sam said seriously.

I sighed, not wanting a number of things to happen. I'm sure Paul and a few others would be annoyed at me, saying how I'd already imprinted and Bella wasn't important, but they knew I couldn't forget about her that easily. I wondered if Sam would understand...he did have that whole thing with Leah...

_Yes, but after he imprinted on Emily, Leah didn't matter anymore. Bella still matters. _I argued with myself. Sam shot me a warning look—I'm sure he didn't like me comparing my situation to his.

_Explain, Jacob._ He repeated.

_Fine. When... Bella was frantic when that small pixie-leech told her that..._he _had gone to Italy. The tiny parasite mentioned something, a Vulture or something...and the other bloodsucker asking to die. _I shuddered and cringed, my mind drifting back to that horrifying day when Bella had abandoned me, left to save that disgusting bastard even after he'd left her, broken, and I had begged her to stay. Flashes of the memory came back at me, and I tried to hold my composure.

_Why the hell can't he tell a damn story about that leech lover without crying? He already freaking imprinted! _Paul thought fiercely. I knew he didn't mean for me to hear it, but I roared out of fury from his words. How dare he talk about Bella like that, or talk about me like that? I lunged at his throat but Paul was already in position, ready for the attack. He ripped his paw across my face, spouting blood. I bared my teeth, lunging again, and bit his neck. Paul whimpered and backed away.

_Both of you, STOP NOW! _Sam demanded, transforming back into human form. The rest of us copied. I looked down, shamefaced. I shouldn't lose control like that, no matter how angry I got about Paul badmouthing Bella or myself. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. The cut across my face had healed dramatically and the blood had long ago subsided. One very nice advantage to being a werewolf. But I'd take being human one hundred percent over be a monster and have super-healing powers any day.

Paul was still snarling as he rubbed his neck, which was deeper than mine but still healed.

"Jacob, obviously you can't handle hearing all of our thoughts, so explain now." Sam said harshly. I sighed, feeling ashamed, and continued.

"Well, what if Bella and her damned Cullen are hiding from them? You heard what Elise said."

"I'm sure she was just trying to help, to provide you some comfort. She probably meant it as a caring gesture, not to provoke your thoughts of danger." Sam said matter-of-factly. I shook my head.

"Is it just a coincidence that we smelled new leeches in the area, then? Does that mean nothing to you?" I'd never talked back so severely to Sam. What was _wrong _with me?

"Jacob, I understand you are upset, but I'm just trying to think of all the options. Don't misinterpret my statements," Sam said calmly, but I could tell he was affected by my outburst.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I sighed, running a hand through my long hair. I smiled at the memory of Bella saying she liked it, and was glad that no one could hear my thoughts now. "I'm just...wound up about this whole thing. Bella is a touchy subject for me."

Sam smiled knowingly, thought I was pretty sure he couldn't relate. "I understand, Jacob. Is that your theory?"

I nodded.

"Maybe you were right in the beginning, man, and she's the new vampire?" Jared suggested innocently. I glared at him. Not helping my mood.

"Or maybe there's more vampires in town again, like that Victoria bloodsucker. It'll be fun to bring them down again," Quil piped up. I could tell he was already imagining another victory. The other nodded excitedly. Only Sam and I kept a serious expression. I didn't like the idea of newborns in Forks anymore than Bella turning into one.

"Those are probably the only three possibilities," Sam said clearly, implying that if anyone else had another suggestion they should voice it. I growled as I thought of Bella being a vampire right now. A wave of fury went through me, enough to drive me mad, but I didn't let it show.

Sam seemed to notice.

"Jacob, do you think you imprinted on Elise?" He asked seriously. No one had asked me that straight-out before—I hadn't even asked myself. The question replayed in my head like a broken radio. _Did you think you imprinted on Elise?_ I'd just assumed...I'd had this intense desire for her when I'd first seen her..._Do you think you imprinted on Elise?_

But what if I hadn't imprinted on her in the first place? What if I was just so excited to meet someone who was related to Bella and seemed to have a similar personality? Had I been lying to myself?

"I-I think so," I said, not sure if it was a true statement or not. If I had imprinted on Elise, why did I still love Bella, just not as much?

"When you come up with the real answer, let me know," Sam replied, giving me a hard stare before going into Emily's house. Jared, Quil, and Paul followed. The rest of the pack was already inside eating. Embry lingered behind, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how I'd react.

"What, Embry?" I said, annoyed. This day sucked, and what Sam had just said had been the icing on the cake. Embry looked almost guilty as he looked at me.

"Jake...I don't think Bella's in any danger," he started off slowly, probably trying to make that the good news before he dropped the bomb.

"But..." That word, never a good one used in a sentence, unless it had the extra 't'. Okay, I sounded like a perv but I was a guy. Cut me some slack.

"What?"

"Well...maybe Elise is the one you should watch out for." With that, he went inside, leaving me standing there angrily clenching my fists. I didn't know if he was right or wrong, and I didn't even know if I was mad at him. I think it was just the thought that no one understood how important Bella was to me, and they were trying to push me away from her just because they were tired of my obsession with her?

Or maybe Embry was right. And that reminded me of about half an hour ago, when I'd left Elise so suddenly before she could respond. When I'd left her with her that man who'd tried to hurt her. _Shit._

Oh no! Did Elise make it home safe or did her stepfather wake up after Jake had left? That is a bit of a problem! Review and make my day!

Oh, and this is pretty random, but I was wondering: is pretty good better or worse than good? Help! I am in a dilemma! Lol ok until next update!


	10. Last AuthorsNote

Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I promised there would be no more author's notes, cause it ruins the momentum of the story and some such, but I **_**promise promise promise**_** this is the last one! Besides, I can't poste another chapter yet because:**

**I need more opinions concerning if I should do Bella's POV next or not and**

**I am in major writer's block **

**Okay, so I'm the only one who can solve B, but you can help solve A! I need at least five reviews saying I should or shouldn't have Bella's POV next. You can also take the poll on my profile page. Thanks a ton for those who have already!**

**All suggestions to the story are welcome!! I need some spurting creativity to get me out of this writer's block! Thanks a ton!**

**EXPECT THIS TO BE YOUR LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE!! LOL MUCH LOVE AND THANKS A TON!**

**--fruitey--**


	11. Too late?

I am finally updating, yay

I am finally updating, yay!! Please review, I'm sorry it took so long to get out of my writer's block! Thank you so much for taking my poll or reviewing on whether you wanted Bella's POV. I decided I won't do it for any upcoming chapter, but maybe later in the story. So here it is, Chapter 11! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

I raced off in search of Elise, trying to get a hold of her scent, but all I got was the smell of perfume up my nostrils. I sneezed but kept running. My legs, which pumped so fast it almost made me invisible, seemed to go agonizingly slow today.

In seconds I was at the coffee shop. What I find chilled my bones.

There was no one there.

_Jake! _Quil screamed as I tried frantically to find her scent. What was up with the weird perfume in the air?

Then it dawned on me.

Shit, shit, shit, _shit._ It was worse than Elise being missing. It was their smell. It was their scent.

If they had taken her...

I roared loudly out of rage. They had already taken Bella, dammit, they weren't taking her! If I'd focused a little more on listening to what Quil was shouting about and a little less on contemplating ways I'd kill all of them, Bella's truly first, I might have gotten there before it was too late. But I hadn't known.

_Jake! Get your ass over here! _Paul now. I seethed.

_Leave me the hell alone!_

Suddenly Sam and the pack stood in front of me, Embry trailing behind before bursting out of the forest moments too late.

_Jacob! We don't have time for your personal needs right now. Jared smelled vampires here._

_I already know that! _I fired back at Sam for the second time in my life. What had gotten into me? _Can't you smell it? They took her! They took Elise, that's why I can't smell her!_

Sam's brow furrowed in frustration at the news. He seemed like he wanted to reprimand me for my backtalk but decided against it and went in leader-attack mode. _Embry, Quil, go warn the rest of the pack. Paul, Jacob, go see if Elise is in Bella's house, or any other place she may be. Jared, come with me._

What? _Sam, no, I need to go with you! Have Jared trade with me!_

_Jacob, I don't think you can handle this. If you see Elise with them, you might lose control, and we simply cannot risk it in circumstances like this. We still don't know if Bella's one of them yet. Go with Paul. _Without another word, they were gone. Quil and Embry had left too, so it was Paul and I. I called after Sam.

_No! I can do this! _I knew it was no use—because of my outbursts, instead of yelling at me like he should've, Sam decided I was no longer fit to control my temper and chose Jared over me. I needed to do this, though, I needed to see if Elise was alive...if she was _human_...

The thought was so horrifyingly familiar, my body shook. Paul threw an annoyed scowl my way and dashed the other way, to Bella's house. I was desperate to go with Sam, to make sure Elise was okay. I knew I was being cruel and selfish but he had left me with no other choice, and making Sam feel guilty might be the only way to make him agree. I felt awful, but I had to.

_Sam!_ I called, knowing he could still here me. He didn't acknowledge my thoughts. _Sam, if this were Emily, would you obey me if I told you to stay while I searched for her, just because you got a little frustrated with me and lost your temper? If it were Emily, wouldn't you do everything in your power to protect her, even if it meant disagreeing with me? I need to see her!_

I could feel Sam slow down, somewhere deep inside of me. I knew I had gotten to him. Immediately after telling him, I felt guilty, and shallow, like a real monster that did anything to get what they wanted. I could feel him reconsider. I wanted to apologize, to be his second in command again, but I knew I had to do this before it was too late.

_Jared, go with Paul. Jacob – come on._

Without another word, I sprinted toward the leech headquarters. I knew Sam was disappointed in me for using Emily and his own feelings against him, but it was necessary. Wasn't it?

_Jacob, we'll talk later. _Sam growled as I came to his side. My shoulders slumped but I nodded and together we crouched in the tall bushes, hiding from whatever bloodsucker might be outside.

It was like that for what felt like hours, or maybe it was just seconds, that we crouched there, waiting, not being able to do anything. Finally, something happened. It made me wish that nothing had happened at all.

It was his car. A silver Volvo, making its way into the driveway. On the passenger seat walked yours truly, and in shotgun, there she was. I gasped as she came out of the car, her brown hair swaying in the wind. It had been so long since I'd last seen her, since I'd last been blessed by her presence. Bella was more beautiful than I remembered. And best of all, she was still my Bella. For now.

I tried not to growl as I tacked on my last thought. I was always so negative, getting myself worked up over nothing, like Elise said. So...if the new leech wasn't Bella, who was it?

Sam pawed me in warning, seeing my intense gaze directed at Bella. I nodded. I wished so hard that I could become human for just a few minutes, just to have her see me, gauge her reaction. Would she be happy that I was here, or sad? Perhaps even angry?

_Jacob! _Sam shouted, snapping me out of my fantasy. _Focus! I told you you wouldn't be able to handle this!_

_I can deal with it, Sam!_

He eyed me skeptically but said nothing.

Bella was murmuring softly to him, her face drawn in fear. He kissed her lightly on the lips, cradling her head against his chest. Damn leeches.

_Jacob, control! _Sam glared at me as I made an audible growl.

_Sorry. _I said, ashamed. I knew without even listening that he was regretting sending Jared with Paul and taking me.

Another car pulled up, this time a huge jeep that squealed into the driveway next to _Edward's_ Volvo. The huge, bulky brother of his, the one with curly hair, was booming with laughter as he got out of the seat. On the passenger seat, the tall blond came out. I looked away, remembering her disgusting beauty. She was hot, alright, but she was a parasite, and that made up for it any day.

Out of the backseat came the small pixie I ruefully remembered trying to convince Bella to go to Italy way back when—I couldn't stop the shudder running down my back—followed by the long, lean vamp. He was the one who made us calm and did all that emotion bullshit. The head vamp and his wife were nowhere to be seen. I breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing that Elise wasn't with them.

I had spoke too soon.

At the last second, a brunette figure came out of the back, trembling. The small one, Adrian or Allison or whatever, encircled her in a hug and Bella, surprise flitting across her features, ran to hug her cousin, teary-eyed. Edward smiled at her.

_How dare they? _I was overcome by fury. How dare those freaking leeches steal her away, just like they'd stolen Bella? How dare those filthy parasites even touch her? Elise was crying, I could see, her cheeks redder than a blushing Bella. _Alice, _usually looking like she was on crack with excitement, was serious as she whispered to them. I couldn't make out what they were saying, even with my enhanced hearing capabilities. Neither could Sam, it seemed like. I was surprised he hadn't said anything to calm my fury.

_Get closer! We need to get closer! _I hissed, making a run for the trees on the side of the house.

_Jacob! Jacob, get back here! JACOB!_

But I already had my mind set. I was going to hear everything I needed to hear. I was going to get Elise back. I was going to rescue her before it was too late.

Before they brainwashed her too.

**Sorry it was so short! Review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Strange circumstances

Chapter 12, here it is! Remember to review! If you like, tell me, if you don't, explain why! Thanks for keeping up with my slow updates! I promise I will get better at that :)

_Disclaimer: I own nada. Once again._

As the wolf ran out of sight, something groaned. I thought it was my stomach, but then it happened again and I knew something wasn't right. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I forced myself to glance over my shoulder and instantly regretted it. Though, maybe it would be worse not to.

I had forgotten that Dean was still here. Sure, he was lying motionless for the time being, but who knows when he'd wake up. It could be hours, it could be seconds. I felt a sharp pain inside me; almost hurt that Jake didn't stay, that he'd run off so fast.

_Don't be stupid, _I told myself. _He has other priorities, much more important priorities than staying with a helpless baby._ I was so dependent on him, allowing him way too much control over me. I could be independent—I had been most of my life. So why was I yearning for Jake's voice, his touch to comfort me? He was being selfless, trying to protect Bella. A tiny part of my screamed that he should be protecting me, but I stopped myself at that thought.

Another groan. Crap. What was I going to do, leave him here? He would find me, I knew it. It would never be over. It would never end until he found me and my mother.

I had to warn Ma, to tell her about Dean and his threats that he would surely carry out once he was awake. But I couldn't scare her, or have her come here. Then it'd be easier for him to track us down.

_Track. _Like stalk. He was stalking both of us, and we hadn't even known it. That in itself froze my blood yet again. Too much emotional damage had been done today. I needed a long nap and some hot chocolate to clear my head. Had Jake even been here in the first place, or had I been imagining it?

I saw a few cars passing by, drivers casting glances out their window to look at me. I probably looked like a homeless teen, a runaway, someone in trouble. It would be sensible to get myself out of plain view.

But what about Dean? I wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but I couldn't just leave him here. Someone might find him and report him, then he'd tell the police some bull about me attacking him or attempting murder, and next thing you know I'll be behind bars with only Ma and Jake to really know the truth. Just then, a screeching sound startled my eardrums, and I recognized tires squealing as the noise got closer. Oh my god, had someone been in a car accident?

I tried to target the source of the noise, when suddenly there was the most enormous Jeep I've ever seen in front of me. I almost fainted—it almost reamed right into me! Talk about crazy drivers. Some doors slammed, and I tried to get my body out of its state of shock when two strong arms lifted me into the backseat.

"Hey! Stop! HELP!" I cried, my arms uselessly flailing against a much stronger pair holding me. The pair of arms belonged to an incredibly burly guy with curly brown hair and a somewhat amused smile. I was being kidnapped right on the side of the highway, and no one was looking.

A hushed voice was at my ear then, whispering hastily as I was placed into the backseat. "Elise, Elise, it's okay. Calm down. It's me, Alice. Remember? Bella's boyfriend's sister? You sat with me at lunch?"

How did they know about Alice? I turned to look at her. It _was _Alice. What the hell was going on?

"Why are you and your boyfriend kidnapping me?" I screamed. Alice and the very large guy starting laughing and soon were in hysterics. I didn't know how in the world that was funny, but I kept my arms crossed firmly against my chest. Was this some cruel joke?

The big guy said, "We're not kidnapping you, silly," at the same time Alice said, "Emmet? My boyfriend?" And then doubled over in hysterics again.

"Hey, can I come out now? I'm stronger than that, have some faith," A softer voice said from the back, making me jump. I was in the backseat...what was in the back of that?

Someone hopped out of the trunk, flipping over the seat next to mine and plopping down. He was long and lean, much less bulky than the guy up front. I felt a wave of calm go through me, and that was enough.

"What do you want?! Is this some joke or something? The take-the-new-girl-out-for-a-joyride-thing? I demand to know what is going on!" I yelled, shaking off the calm feeling. The guy next to me scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"She's immune to me," he said in wonder. It sounded like a question.

"What? You're nice looking and all, but I'm not interested, if that's what you mean..." I trailed off awkwardly, embarrassment reddening my features. He laughed, all traces of worry gone.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said, but didn't bother to explain. I saw Alice give him a sharp look before she glanced at me and smiled.

"I'm Jasper, by the way. That's my brother Emmet up there," Jasper said, shaking my hand. I blushed. Alice obviously wasn't dating Emmet, then.

"Alice, will you please tell me where we're going?" I asked in a strangled voice, all the days' stress getting up to me. I didn't like the idea of them just bouncing up and whisking me away.

"Elise, we are in somewhat of a dilemma," Alice began, her smile for once vanishing, replaced by a hard frown. Seeing Alice unhappy was like seeing a bird being unable to fly—it was sad and I wanted to do anything in my power to make it better.

Even the big guy driving was now serious and unfriendly. I didn't like where this was going at all.

"First, you reek of a certain stench. No offense, it's not your fault. What were you doing right before we showed up?" Alice asked. It all flooded back to me. One part in particular held my attention. _"Edward and the rest of his _Cullen_...family are all vampires."_ That's what Jake had said. I looked at the people surrounding me, resembling humans in every possible way, and shrunk into my seat. The details...if you looked closely, some details put them into Jake's theory.

They had dark, almost bruise-like shadows under their eyes. They all were fantastically beautiful, almost inhumanly. Jasper had just said I was immune to him. Alice had referred to Bella and Edward "running an errand" when she drove me home from school one day. It was all slowly connecting, like hard puzzles that are just starting to make sense.

I cowered in my seat, thinking to what else Jake had said. What if he'd been right, and I was wrong? If they had really turned Bella into a...a...into one of them? Were they after me next?

I couldn't help the waterworks escaping from my eyes. This day was too much for me, and so unrealistic I was almost positive I'd gone insane. Their stares all looked hungry to me, like they were ready to suck my blood at any given moment. I whimpered into my hand, more frightened than I'd been in my entire life. I shouldn't have gotten in the car. I shouldn't have left Dean there. What had I gotten myself into?

"Elise, Elise, what's wrong? I haven't even told you the dilemma yet...Elise? Calm down, sweetie," Alice soothed, attempting to pet my hair. I swatted her hand away. Another thing—they were all pale. Very pale. Very unusual for people in Forks, even if the sun isn't out a lot.

Alice looked hurt by my reaction. Vampires—I allowed myself to _think_ the word, not say it—had emotions? They seemed like humans but...

"I bet that bastard told her something. That's why she stinks, after all," Emmet growled under his breath. He looked so big and scary, as if he could rip me into a million pieces. He probably could. His large muscles seemed way more intimidating.

"Shut up, Emmet! This is a lot for her to handle," Alice snapped at him. She turned back to me. "Elise, honey, what's wrong?"

They were trying to trick me, lure me, the innocent human, into a trap. Ignorance was truly bliss. I was probably shaking, but I couldn't stop the wracks of terror escaping my body.

"Please, please, if we could just talk this out..." I choked on my lack of oxygen. _Breathe in, breathe out_, I told myself. Oh, what was the use? They'd kill me soon enough. I might as well be prepared.

"Elise, what did he tell you?" Alice said, locking eyes with mine. I trembled and looked away.

"Why are you so scared, Elise? We won't bite," Emmet said. I let out a horrified shudder and started bawling, the tears threatening to drown me. Alice through him a look. I looked over to see how Jasper was reacting –

– and saw him in a state of sorrow and terror as well. I wondered why he'd gotten so scared when he excused himself and got into the trunk again.

"Your emotions are too strong for him right now," Alice tried explaining, but that only made my mind whirl faster. I realized we'd parked because the wind no longer blew in my hair, and, ignoring my fear, looked out. We were in front of a glorious mansion, surrounded by woods. I could just make out the sound of a bubbling stream somewhere ahead. It was serene, but not enough to get my rational side back.

"Elise, please tell me what's wrong," Alice said, her lip in a dramatic pout. She looked so sad and innocent I suddenly felt foolish. Was I overreacting and taking Jake's words too seriously? Alice didn't look like a terrifying monster at all. Now, her brothers might be another story. But Alice looked as normal and human as the next person, and seeing her sad was so heartbreaking.

"Nothing, nothing," I hastily wiped away my tears, shamefaced. I had just made an idiot out of myself in front of her family and boyfriend. And for what? Because I was certain that some mythical creatures were out to get me?

"We brought you to our house to explain some things that will be really hard for you to understand. But...I think it'll be a little easier because your cousin will be here," Alice said. I brightened up right away.

"Bella's here?"  
"Yes, she arrived just before us. Do you want to see her?"

"Of course!"

Emmet and Jasper were already out of the car. Alice bounced out and waited for me. I attentively came out, wiping the last remains of water out of my eyes, and searched for Bella. She was standing next to a silver Volvo, holding hands with Edward and cradling her head in his neck. Bella was beautiful, as always, in a simple jean-and-T-shirt combo. I hadn't seen her in what seemed like years. She saw me step out and raced over to me, enveloping me in a hug. Surprise was plain across her face.

"Elise! Oh my god, Alice, thank you so much! And Jasper and Emmet and-" she turned to her boyfriend. "Did you, by chance, have anything to do with this?"

Edward smiled crookedly. "Why do you assume that, love?"

"Bella, I missed you so much! Where were you?" I held her tight, feeling right at home. My mind cleared as I saw she was safe, happy, and...human. I cringed at my thoughts of her being anything else.

"Edward, we have to explain to her about the Volt—"

"Not here, Bella," Edward interrupted, looking around as if searching for something in the shadows. "We should go inside. How long, Alice?"

"About fifteen minutes, tops." Alice chirped. Bella looked as confused as I was.

"We'll explain everything inside," Bella assured, misinterpreting my expression.

I nodded timidly and followed Bella and the strange family inside. People always say listening to your gut reaction will do you justice. I know I don't get straight A's all the time, but you'd think my gut would be smart enough to get out of there as soon as possible. Instead, I felt an odd sense of relief that I'd finally understand what all the madness was about. And that itself scared me silly.

Next chapter...Jake's or Elise's? Suggestions and critique are welcome! REVIEW TIME!!


	13. Early Arrival

Ooh! I updated pretty fast, did I not? Hehe. Here is chapter 13!! This is Elise's POV, in case you didn't notice. Enjoy and make my day—leave a review! As always, suggestions and critique are welcome!

_Disclaimer: Ya'll know I own nothing._

I thought that, after all I'd seen, nothing else would surprise me or startle me. But I guess everything about this newly discovered world was surprising and startling. As I entered the Cullen household, I couldn't help but gape at the sheer beauty that flooded in the house.

It was beautiful, like stepping right into catalogue advertising perfect...everything. The room we entered, the family room, was a vast space that looked as if walls had been chopped down to open up the house. I could make out the kitchen to the right, and in front of me was a winding staircase. The wall wasn't a wall—it was an enormous glass panel, giving a breathtaking view to those inside. I was absolutely stunned. It was beautiful and held an air of mystery I didn't quite understand. Like the air knew something big was about to happen, something that would change my life.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" Bella asked. I repeated the unfamiliar names in my head. They must be the leaders, or parents. Or maybe I was way off-target, and they weren't related?

"Out today. They thought it'd be best that we explain this without complications," Edward replied. Bella's lips curled down.

"Oh. Maybe Elise can meet them some other time."

"Of course, love," Edward said, sinking into a couch while holding Bella's hand. My cousin smiled at her soul mate and sat down with him. Alice and Jasper claimed the other, while Emmet sat in a chair. I twirled a piece of my hair nervously; I was a bit scared of sitting next to him, though I'd never admit it. I looked at Bella for help, but she was now staring at the floor.

"Elise, you may want to sit down for this," Edward said. They were almost the exact words Jake had told me when he was explaining about his werewolf-imprint thing. Not wanting to relive that memory of falling and further mortifying myself, I reluctantly went to sit by Emmet.

Just as Jasper opened his mouth, a tall blonde came through the door, her nose twitching like she was on _Bewitched._ She was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. Her hair cascaded down her back and her clothes were purely designer. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue, piercing but mesmerizing. She looked intimidating with her distasteful frown and somewhat menacing stare. Her eyes bore into mine. I gulped but couldn't pull myself away.

"Rose! Hey babe, where've you been?" Emmet said loudly, breaking the tension and releasing me. I gasped as if I'd just run a mile and flashed a grateful smile in his direction. The girl didn't acknowledge him—she continued glaring at me, and I realized she must not have been happy about some stranger invading her house and smiling at her boyfriend.

"Is _she _the reason that _dog _is here?" she asked, smirking in my direction before looking at the others for an answer. My feet felt like they were planted to the ground.

I saw Edward tense and Bella look at me, her expression for once unreadable. Alice shot Edward a look, and I saw him communicate silently with her through his eyes. Emmet narrowed his eyes.

"He's here?" Then, as if a light bulb went over his head, he broke into a smile. "Wait—that's perfect! We can get rid of them right here, right now. A battle between vamp and dog, to the de—"

"Shut up, Emmet." Edward said icily. I felt my bones grow cold at the venom in his voice. "We can't harm any of them. Not yet. We have to leave,"

Abruptly he got up and turned to glare at Alice. "I thought it was fifteen minutes?"

"They must've messed with my visions again...you know I can't see them." Alice said in a frustrated voice. I sighed. Yet another thing I wouldn't have a chance to understand until it was too late. I wished for a second the blond girl hadn't come in and ruined the moment, but instantly felt ashamed and guilty. She was obviously trying to help, I think.

"What does this mean? Why are they here?" Bella's voice was octaves higher than usual. She shot me a panicked stare before turning back to Edward. "The treaty isn't broken yet, and Elise wouldn't..."

Everyone fell silent as Bella's voice trailed off. They all stared at me. Not good.

"Do you know why the dog is here?" Rose demanded, her smirk wiped off.

"Wh-what? What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well what we're talking about, you little—"

"Rosalie!" Alice commanded, holding the blond back. She sighed. "Calm down, everyone. Stop jumping to conclusions." Her gaze lingered on the blond before turning to me. "Elise, do you know about Jacob?"

"What a-a-about him?" I stuttered.

"About him being a..." her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "Werewolf."

How did they know? "No." I decided to play dumb. Bella spoke before Alice could respond.

"Elise, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Bella asked, her eyes wide. I gulped and nodded, both relieved and frightened. Relieved because I would no longer be the center of attention, being looked at like I was a criminal. Frightened because, well...why couldn't Bella tell whatever she was about to tell me in front of the others, who were like her family?

Without another word she led me to the kitchen, glaring at the few eyes trying to follow us. We went into a far corner, out of earshot and out of sight. I was aware of my shallow breaths.

"Elise, you know that J-Ja—" her voice was pained as she tried to say his name. "_Jacob._ You know he's a werewolf, right?"

I looked at her face, drawn with intensity and worry. Her large brown eyes were even larger because of her nerves. _I could trust Bella,_ I told myself. _She's my cousin. Whatever feelings she had for Jacob are gone. She loves Edward. Tell her the truth._ I coughed, stalling. _Tell her!_ _Just say it._

"He imprinted on me, Bella. That's why he's here."

Bella's mouth dropped open. I almost couldn't stand the look of hurt pass her eyes. Bella tried to compose herself, but I hadn't missed it. She was definitely hurt. For some reason, that got me angry.

"What? You don't think I'm good enough to have someone really, truly love me? I mean I know I'm not as pretty or smart as you, but I can attract at least one tenth the guys you do,"

"Oh no, Elise, that's not what I meant—"

"Yeah? Then why are you so surprised? It's insulting,"

"I'm sorry, Elise, I didn't mean to—"

"You left him, after all. You left to run off with your vampire friends. Did you ever realize how much Jake loved you, how much it hurt to watch you walk out of his life? Now he loves me and what, now you want him back?" I couldn't believe I was saying this out loud, especially to Bella, of all people. I knew none of this craziness was her fault, but it was easiest to direct all the hurt and anger at her.

"Elise, you don't know what you're talking about!" Bella fired back. I was shocked. I'd never seen Bella lose control or even get angry. She was always so calm...

Shame twisted across her features as an uncomfortable silence followed. Her face dropped.

"I'm sorry, Elise. This...everything is probably so overwhelming to you and..." Bella didn't bother finishing her sentence.

"Bella, are you staying?" I asked suddenly. Bella looked at me, confused, not knowing where I was going with this.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying? With me?" I asked sadly, sounding like a two-year-old. Such strong emotions of anger and rage had dwindled into sorrow in the blink of an eye. Even I was surprised at myself.

"Of-of course," Bella said, still confused. I smiled. She smiled and hugged me. No words needed to be said.

But then I felt her stiffen, as if a horrid thought had crossed her mind. I pulled away to read her face, but it was tilted away from me. I waited for an explanation but it didn't come.

Then it dawned on me—something else to blow up on. Something that hurt a thousand times more than what I'd just felt.

_"The treaty isn't broken yet."_ That's what Bella had said. _"The treaty isn't broken yet._" Yet. That one word, so small yet so significant, tore my heart in two. She was planning on breaking the treaty. She was going to leave me, just like she'd left Jacob.

"You're leaving." I said flatly, still trying to grasp the meaning of the words. Bella closed her eyes and bit her lip. She glanced out the door, to where everyone was in the family room, waiting. I wasn't having that.

"Look at me!" I almost screamed, my heart breaking as she didn't deny my words. "You're leaving me?"

How could she do this? How could she choose him over me? Choose him over Jacob _and _me? I felt betrayed and hurt. I willed it not to be true. Bella couldn't leave me. That was like choosing sides—vampire vs. werewolf. I wasn't one of them, but I was on Jake's side. And Bella...she wasn't going to choose, she was going to _become_...

"No! No, you can't do this!" I screamed, my thoughts breaking free. "You can't leave me, Bella! You can't break the treaty! That means war, Bella, which means Jake might try to _kill_ you! Bella, _you can't do this!_" I yelped in hysterics, feeling as lonely as I'd ever felt in my life. She was leaving. She'd be one of them, eventually. Sure, the vampires in the other room were friendly enough, but they weren't human. Would I ever see my beloved cousin again? And how could she choose them before me...before us...

I hadn't realized Bella had collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't look at me. In an instant Edward was at her side, holding her. No one else came in, though I'm sure they could hear her sobs. I balled my hands into fists, clutching the counter. She didn't need to be comforted, she needed to answer me. _Now._

"Bella! Stop crying and give me an answer. An _honest _answer. You do know what that is, don't you?"

"Elise, please calm down," Edward said calmly. "Don't—"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled, exasperated. "And don't try to act like I'm the bad guy when Bella's the one who's going to—"

"Bella's not going anywhere," Edward interrupted. I stopped.

"She's not?"

"Not for a while," Edward shook his head sadly. "Or at least, that what we're hoping."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I barked. Could anyone give me a straightforward answer?

Edward sighed. "I was planning to do this in a more...appropriate fashion that might not scare you as much, but seeing as we're in a rush..."

"Just tell me, dammit!"

Edward sighed again and kissed Bella lightly on the cheek before beginning the explanation that would change my life.

"Bella was planning to become a vampire, one of us, after the wedding. She was very well aware that she would have to leave Jacob because once she was transformed, the treaty would be broken. However, there has been a dramatic change in plans. The Volturi are here, and they are expecting Bella to be one of us by the end of this week." He saw the confused look on my face and added, "I'll explain who they are another time. Just know they are very powerful and could be dangerous."

Crap. That didn't sound good at all. He continued. "So that in itself is enough to result in some tough decisions. Bella insists that we change her soon, so that she'll be safe from the Volturi and finally become one of us. I, on the other hand, say that we wait. Bella should never feel forced to change for safety—we can handle that. My family will protect her. So we were in a big dilemma already before Jacob added...complications."

"Complications? Like what?" I snapped. "Because he certainly didn't—"

"He imprinted on you," He said, which left me speechless because what I'd been about to say no longer applied. I let out an agitated huff. It was like he could read my mind or something.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I demanded, finding any way to stay angry.

"It has to do with everything, Elise," Edward said. He looked down at Bella, smiling sadly. "Bella's been siding with you on every decision, defending you and Jacob. She's been very stubborn."

Bella had wiped away her tears and was looking at him with love and false annoyance. "I can talk for myself, you know."

I said nothing. Bella had defended Jake and me? I never realized...

"Elise, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you anything," Bella said. "I wanted to, but I couldn't, and I would've if I'd known Jake had imprinted on you, but I didn't, and I just wanted to say I'm really—"

I stopped my cousin. "Bella, I understand, and I'm sorry I blew up in your face." I turned to Edward. "I understand why you two are having complications, and I'm sorry. But you can't expect me to side with you. Jake needs me as much as you do, Bella. I want to help, but I don't want him to get involved. He doesn't need any more pain in his life."

I saw Bella flinch, and felt guilty when Edward saw Bella's visible pain. Edward looked at me.

"I understand your situation as well, Elise. But before you make your decision, you might want to know—"

But I never found out what Edward thought I'd want to know, because right then, Alice came crashing into the room.

"Edward! I just had a vision. The Volturi are ahead of schedule, and they're coming _today_."

Edward roared, deafening my ears. Bella's eyes became three times wider with fear. Even Alice was worried. I was too. But I wasn't worried about the Volturi, since I didn't exactly know who they were or what they could do. I wasn't even that worried about Bella and the fearful vampires surrounding me. I was worried about a certain russet colored wolf that was supposedly outside right now, and how he would be affected by their visit.

REVIEW TIME!! Did you like the way it turned out? Maybe? Was it just eh, ok, good, possibly great? Lemme know what you think!


	14. Betrayal?

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! One of the reasons is I've been busy but the other is BREAKING DAWN CAME OUT!! Squeal and claps hands excitedly I finished it and I won't give out any spoilers, because I hate it when people do that, but if you did read it I want to hear your opinion. There's a poll on my profile asking if you liked the book. I won't give away my answer yet, since I don't want to spoil anything, but eventually I will.

Anywho, read on, my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!

_Disclaimer: Don't we all know by now that I don't own Twilight? It owns me all the way._

Bella's POV

I felt horrible.

Not a throw-up-I'm-nasty-sick horrible, or a gut-wrenching horrible, or even a Mike-Newton-asked-me-out horrible. More like all those horribles mixed together into one completely terrifying emotion that chilled me, numbed me to the core of my bones. I leaned into Edward as he finished his explanation, examining my cousin's face carefully. Elise looked strangely calm, I suppose like I'd been, and it disturbed me a bit that she didn't react differently.

I felt guilty, looking at my innocent cousin's face. She understood everything now. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's had taken turns explaining the whole situation to her, and my stomach felt tight. Elise had come as my cousin, as one of my best friends from Phoenix. She had provided me a link to the normal human world; somewhere I could escape to and pretend like nothing was wrong, like there was no real danger. I'd counted on her to bring me back to earth, if only for a few hours, so I could act and breathe like a regular teen.

Somehow, I felt a little betrayed by Jake that she had been sucked into this world.

No, no, no! I stopped myself right there. Jake obviously didn't mean for this to happen—it was so wrong and unfair to blame all my problems on him. Jake couldn't control his imprinting as much as I could control being away from Edward. But...

I don't know. As much as I'd wanted Jake to imprint, for me to stop inflicting pain on him, I never actually expected it would really _happen_. My Jake—I mean, Jake—deserved someone to love that loved him back, that would make him happy every day. I couldn't do that, and Elise could.

I watched with weary eyes as her eyes darted from each Cullen member before landing on me. I couldn't read her expression as it sunk in. I wondered if she felt betrayed that I'd kept this secret, my different world, from her for so long. Judging from Edward's calm expression, I guessed she couldn't be thinking badly of me yet or he'd be growling unnecessarily.

I sighed. I didn't deserve Elise any more than I deserved Jacob. They were such good people, so kind and forgiving. I felt a sadness crush me when I realized that here was another person, my _cousin_, no doubt, that I'd have to say goodbye to.

Yes, it was true. The Volturi were coming, and I knew well from experience that Alice's visions were never wrong. They were positive that I hadn't become one of them yet, and we—mainly me—had been sentenced to die. I knew that if I went down, Edward would go with me, and that was enough to beg and plea for him to let me go. But Edward was almost as stubborn as me when he had his mind made up. He tried to explain, for the umpteenth time, how I didn't see myself clearly and didn't I know how much he loved me? But I didn't buy it. A world without Edward...it was too scary to think about.

I had insisted that the rest of the Cullens not get involved—I would kill myself if any of them got hurt because of me—but they, of course, sided with Edward.

"Bella, it'll be a piece of cake. It's insulting that you think so little of us." Had been Emmett's response to my worries when I'd voiced them aloud last week. The others had agreed. Stupid, stubborn vampires.

But _Elise_...I wouldn't take her human life away from her. Imprinted on or not, she deserved to _live_. To live a normal life without this chaos and danger surrounding her like it did me these last few years. I couldn't bear to lose Elise any more than I could bear to lose Edward.

"I...what about Jacob?" Elise hesitated, still looking at me. Her eyes were full of remorse and...guilt?

I felt all eyes turning to me. Blushing, I kept my voice under control. From so much use due to immediate planning, pressure, and communication between the Cullen's and I this last week, it sounded hoarse and irregular.

"Tell Jake to stay away," I croaked, my tone dead serious. Elise caught the urgency in my eyes. Jacob wouldn't get hurt again. I would _not_ hurt Jacob Black ever again—I'd caused him so much pain already, more than he deserved.

Something almost like anger crossed Elise's face. Her eyebrows shot up like always when she was mad about something she didn't quite understand. "Keep him away? Why?"

"He doesn't need to risk his life again for something so stupid," I muttered.

Elise's face softened—obviously she'd misunderstood my first words—and looked to Edward. I felt him stiffen slightly.

"Bella, you need no remorse to that dog," Edward murmured under his breath. I admit I was taken aback a little when he said that, his voice almost menacing. I had thought that he'd accepted my love for both him and Jacob, though obviously on different levels, and even let myself believe—foolishly, no doubt—that they'd become something like friends. Well maybe more like _acquaintances,_ but still. Now Edward sounded like he wanted to murder my werewolf friend all over again.

His head snapped up and he turned to glare at Elise. He spoke through clenched teeth and I could feel his hand tighten around mine. "Absolutely not."

I looked quizzically at Elise, wondering what unspoken question Edward had answered. He sure didn't look happy as he almost glowered at my cousin, whose eyes were practically bulging out of her head in surprise and a touch of fear. I would _not_ have Elise fearing my...fiancé. I internally cringed at the word. The wedding was supposed to be in a week, but with the sudden reappearance of the Volturi...

No need to worry myself at this particular moment, I reminded myself frostily. I had enough time to worry. Right now I just needed to separate Edward's scorching glare from the eyes of my cousin.

I nudged him, my mouth curling into a distasteful frown. I knew he'd get the hint. Elise cast me a look of relief and I smiled apologetically. Vampires would be vampires.

"Jacob's listening outside," Edward said, loudly for the small huddled group. Especially with the Cullens' intense hearing powers. I ignored the suspicion rising in my throat.

Rosalie bared her teeth and let out an aggressive snarl, having Elise frozen with fear. She grasped her knees firmly against her chest, protective. Edward and Alice shot her an annoyed glance, looking pointedly at my cousin.

"Tell the dog to get the hell out of our business," Rosalie snapped, not relaxing her stance.

"They're here to help," Elise argued helplessly, glancing worriedly to me for reassurance. I held back my sigh. Elise would have to get used to the derogatory comments about werewolves—mainly Jake—while she hung out with the Cullen's.

"He means no harm," Edward grimly agreed. "But that doesn't make the situation any less dangerous. Although Jacob proves to be only here for Elise's safety purposes and seems capable of controlling himself, I wouldn't want him here when—"

"My safety purposes?" Elise spluttered, interrupting him. "Since when do I have to be saved from vampires? Not counting those Italian Vultures, since they aren't here for me."

"Volturi." Edward was quick to correct. "But Jacob has a good reason. Vampires are not all so...resistant, Elise. There are many who do not have family bonds strong as Carlisle has created for us, and one hundred percent of those are not what we call 'vegetarian.'"

My face was grave; I knew all this already. I just hoped Elise wouldn't be foolish as I'd been and so naive that she would believe Edward instead of ignoring him. Vampires were no joke, as he said.

"Besides," Edward added thoughtfully, still talking to Elise. "Even if vampires weren't a danger at the moment, he has imprinted on you, therefore he cannot stand to be away from you for a measurable amount of time. It's an instinct to know you're safe, and you're out of harms way."

"An...instinct?" It almost sounded like she was offended.

I was about to warn Edward not to say anything as to upset her more, but Edward already started responding. Dang. Times like these I wished Edward _could_ read my crazy mind. It would be that much more helpful to warn him beforehand. I was, as he said, very observant. And I didn't want Elise to feel any more confusion than what she'd collected today.

But Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. So he started the rant that would pierce Elise's heart.

"Yes, his _wolf _instincts," he sneered the word. "tell him to care for you. You and him are connected, if you will, and instead of the universe carrying him, _you_ carry him. Imprinting is a complex thing." I wondered idly how he knew so much about my furry friend's wolf bonuses. Perhaps he'd read Jake's mind one day, or one of the packs'. Maybe Sam's.

"His...his _wolf_ instincts?" Elise choked out. She didn't spit the word—she didn't look revolted or disgusted in any way. She looked hurt, like she was about to break.

"Elise, calm down," I quickly said, trying to search for any reason for her to be upset besides the obvious "we're in danger" one. All Edward had said was that Jake had wolf instincts...

As soon as it hit me, it was too late. Elise was blubbering it aloud, and I just sat there and watched her heart splinter and break.

"So this whole imprinting thing is _forced_? It's only because he's a _wolf_ that he likes me?" Hysteria colored her tone. I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"If he weren't a wolf, he wouldn't care for me, would he? He wouldn't look twice at me." Elise wasn't yelling. It was worse than her screaming and crying. She sounded numb, so empty of feeling. Like every meaning of life had left her.

Like I'd felt when Edward had left me.

But this was different. Elise was convincing herself that Jake didn't _want _her...if he hadn't been a wolf, he wouldn't _love _her...the absurdity and remarkable deepness made me want to hug her tight and never let go. But when I put my arms around her, she yanked herself away. Her sudden mood chance—from empty and cold to fierce, uncontrolled anger—was shocking. What was even more shocking was that she was directing that anger toward _me_.

"If Jake wasn't a wolf, he'd still love _you_. What a freaking surprise. Woopdee-freaking-doo. It's not enough that you've got half the guys in school drooling over you too. It's not enough that you're boyfriend's a freaking God, or that you're the most popular person in the grade. Or even how beautiful you are. It's all about _you_, isn't it? You don't care about anyone but yourself. You didn't care that you squashed Jacob like a bug when Edward came back and you left him like _that_, without even giving him an explanation. You don't care about Jacob, and you don't care about his feelings or his pain or his anguished cry. You don't even care about _me_. So go ahead and flaunt that tiny little ass of yours, I'm glad those Voltures are coming. Have a good time in Heaven."

And with that, she got up and stalked out, slamming the door behind her. I could hardly move. I could hardly _breathe_. The silence around me was so loud and full of tension I couldn't cut through it with a hatchet. Hisses of anger and betrayal replaced the silence in a second, the loudest that were Emmett and Alice, but I stayed put, staring at the vacant area Elise had just been sitting in. Edward, the only one not hissing, started whispering nonsense into my ear, his velvet voice normally soothing. Still I stared at nothing, his words hardly registering. Something about Elise and misjudgment, something like that.

Most of her accusations hit home. I _had _left Jacob, without so much of an explanation. I _had _squashed over him like a bug when he was hurting. But what hurt the most wasn't her fire whip of words. One thing bothered me the most.

The fact that she hated me enough she wanted me to die. She wanted the Volturi to kill me.

And with all the hatred that had coursed through my cousin, I could see her point. What did I deserve to live, after all the pain I'd inflicted on others? I couldn't have that, even with Jake and her forgetting me eventually because he'd imprinted and they'd surely fall in love in no time. I knew I had to stop thinking abruptly because Alice might see something in her vision and tell Edward, and then my plan would be spoiled for sure. I put on a happy face and pushed all negative thoughts out of my head.

"I'm fine, Edward, she'd just upset," I said again and again, the lie almost convincing coming out of my mouth. He hesitated but then nodded once, and that was that. They started discussing strategies for fighting and the treaty and Jacob again, the same conversation that had filled the air for the past few weeks, and I said not a word. I was saving those thoughts for later. When the Volturi came.

Cliffy! Bella's not planning to purposely kill herself, is she? GASP Maybe, maybe not. If you read Breaking Dawn and liked/hated it, take my poll on my pro!

**REVIEW!! Let me know what you think!**


	15. Off Guard

Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! Don't worry though—I will try to update more frequently. I've just been busy updating _other_ stories, and summer is winding down :( Nooo! Ignore my rants—here is chapter 15. Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/et cetera, I love you guys!

Disclaimer: You are hysterical if you think I own Twilight.

I was floating in a black hole.

Well, that's what it felt like, this mess I'd left myself in. Like I was trapped in a swirling hole in space, being stretched out as far as my body would allow and dying a slow, painful death. I tried to stop the tears streaming down my face, or at duck and cover so no one would see me, but before I could react I felt something pulling on the back of my shirt. I glanced over, expecting to see a pine needle or some sort of prickly tree branch. Instead, I was looking into the mouth of a giant wolf.

My first instinct was fear, adrenaline coursing through my veins. But I had enough sanity right now that kept me grounded, reminded me not to run.

I sighed. I didn't have time for this now.

Jake let out a low whimper. I petted his humongous head, trying to comfort him when I couldn't even comfort myself.

"Jake, how did all this happen?" I wailed, not caring for the moment that I was throwing a tantrum in the wide open, in front of my friend. It was easier talking to Jake when he was a wolf. More...flexible.

"I'm so horrible—I just yelled at my cousin! Right when I'm going to lose her! But at the same time, she deserved it, you know? I mean, she was going to_ leave _me! And you! _Us!_ All for that...that..._vampire!_"

Jacob growled at the word, his body wracking. I didn't process what was going on until the fur disappeared from beneath my hand, replaced by Jacob's hair. I blushed. He was practically naked, only wearing a pair of cutoff jeans.

"Sorry," he apologized, shamefaced, as if he didn't want me to see him. "I just figured it'd be easier to talk if I weren't a shaggy dog."

I laughed weakly. "It's okay, Jake. It's not a big deal."

Jacob didn't laugh with me. Instead, his face turned hostile. Furious. I unintentionally stepped back. What had brought on this facade? Jake looked more terrifying than he had when he was a wolf.

"How could you say that stuff to Bella? She _doesn't_ deserve this, Elise! Don't you see? She doesn't not care about you and I, she just cares about her bloodsucker more! Don't ever say she doesn't care!"

I had never seen Jacob lash out at anyone. It was a bit frightening. His whole face was rigid, contorted with anger. This was the _last _reaction I'd expected from him. I thought he'd take my side!

"There aren't sides to this anymore, Elise!" He growled, echoing my thoughts. "I just realized that. _There are no sides to this._ No vampires or werewolves—we have to stick together if we're going to overthrow these Italians."

I gaped. "Jacob, what are you talking about?"

"The _Volturi_," he spat, misunderstanding my question. I shook my head, frustrated.

"I know who _they_ are. I meant, why are you saying this? I thought you of all people would agree with me!" I didn't bother mentioning how he'd heard my argument with Bella inside. I'm guessing being a wolf came with its advantages.

"Do you want Bella to die?" Jacob shouted harshly. I recoiled as he advanced. "Do you want her to die for those leeches? Do you want her to change _into_ one of them? Because that's what's going to happen, you know!"

"Jake, stop!" I shouted over him. I was crying now, the tears flowing freely. Jake immediately softened, looking ashamed again. Once again he transformed, faster than I could blink, and he sprinted away from me. Howling.

--

I really needed a pillow right now. Not to sleep on—to scream into. Or maybe a foam mattress to punch because, you know, I felt like a happy camper right now. I tried to block my outburst with Bella and—more pressingly—my encounter with Jacob. What was with him, anyway? I wasn't conceited, but hadn't Edward said imprinting was where they find their true other half, and nothing else matters as much? Well, maybe there was a glitch, since I wasn't exactly thrilled at Jake's behavior. Then again, I mostly put it on myself. More reason to sulk.

I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go back to Bella's house and have to act normal and/or explain things to Charlie, both of which would equal disaster. I didn't want to go back to that comfy coffee shop, where Dean might be there, and I certainly wasn't going back into the Cullen's house. Where else was there? I felt a sudden homesickness, a strong desire to walk down the familiar busy roads of Phoenix and see Ma in the yard, planting petunias or something.

I was just wandering along the highway again, probably looking like a lost soul, when I had that creepy feeling where you're sure someone is watching you. I risked a glance over my shoulder, trying to be sneaky about it but probably looking like a wannabe ninja, but saw nothing there. Ugh. I took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Elise. You're probably overanalyzing things, as usual._ I really needed to change that about myself before I went crazy. Unless I was there already, highly probable.

Still, I couldn't shake off the feeling. I swiftly looked behind me again, my peripheral vision catching a glimpse of something zooming into the forest. Was it my imagination? I sped up, going as fast as possible without actually running. I knew it'd be best to ignore the sensation and lurching of my stomach, but I just had to turn around, one more time, and make sure nothing was following me.

And this time that something, or _someone_, that had been stalking me was plain in view. They weren't quick enough to dart behind a tree before I saw the carefully outlined human figure. My breath caught. Was it Dean? Had the Cullen's forgotten about him and left him there, where he woke up eventually and hunted me down?

I blew out a heavy sigh of relief when I realized the person was female. I only knew this because of the shadow, which had long hair blowing. Dean had short hair, almost a buzz cut. Phew.

And then I _saw_ the person, and I wished it were Dean.

The woman had fiery red hair that was billowing in the wind. She looked vicious, almost like an animal predator, and her stance was catlike. What captured my attention were her eyes—so fierce, so depthless, it was scary. When she saw me staring, she grinned, a dangerous, warning smile that never reached her eyes.

Before the gears in my mind started working to tell me _run, danger!_ I saw her lunge at me. I closed my eyes just as a tremendous weight crash into me, like stone, crushing me to the ground. Except it wasn't in the direction I'd expected.

I looked up in time to see a huge russet wolf in front of me, baring its teeth. Protecting me.

_Jake._

But...this was wrong. Jake was a wolf...wouldn't it look a bit odd to a human, even an evil one, to see a large wolf protecting me?

And then a painfully obvious answer clouded my brain. What if...what if the woman wasn't human?

Jake growled as the woman started moving, almost dancing, still grinning at me. Panic filled my throat, almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. Not because I was in danger—because _Jake_ was.

"No! Jake! No!" I cried, desperate. He couldn't get hurt, he couldn't fight all alone! If he was harmed because of me...I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Jake turned his attention to me for a split second to wink, enough time for the inhuman woman to catch him off guard. I screamed as they collided, a thunderous noise erupting. Ever the coward, I ran into the forest. My mind yelled for me to keep running, but I stopped. Was Jake okay?

I felt the ground rustle slightly under my feet. Just as I turned to find the source of the noise, I felt a strong wind swirl me around. In a second, five more enormous wolves were here, howling, seething, circling the redhead. Where was Jacob?

Everything happened quickly then. I felt another gush of air as I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice stampede toward them, though very gracefully. Rosalie and the redhead somehow resembled each other, but I couldn't pinpoint it. Alice and Jasper stood in front of me, teeth bared, as Emmet and Rosalie went to join the fight.

"Alice! Jasper! What's going on?" I whispered loudly. Alice frowned but didn't reply. I felt a weird wave of calm and shot a look at Jasper. I broke free of it, just like I had in the car, ignoring the frustrated look on his face as he saw I maintained my anger.

And then Edward and Bella were here, Bella on his back, eyes closed. I felt a million emotions run through me as I saw her pretty face contorted in fear. I could see the redhead pursing her lips as she caught sight of them. Edward went rigid—he looked so frightening, truly horrifying.

"Jake!" Bella cried, panic filling her eyes. I felt a surge of jealousy go through me but pushed it aside.

They moved so fast, quicker than lightning. I couldn't keep up—were we winning? The woman was vastly outnumbered...had she run away? Was anyone hurt?

"Victoria," Bella was trembling now, holding tight to Edward's hand, her knuckles and lips white. Victoria? Was that—

Before I could finish my thoughts, I felt something smash into me with such astonishing force; it knocked the oxygen out of my lungs. I was very aware of two dagger-like teeth near my throat, almost touching skin. A pair of freezing hands was balancing me roughly, and I saw a mass of red hair.

How she got around the hoard of wolves and vampires, I don't know.

The voice that came out of "Victoria's" mouth was shocking. It was small and sweet, like an angelic little girl with blonde curls. Her arms were still supporting me against her cold body, and she grinned at me as she announced,

"Stop everything you're doing, or she dies."

Oh goodness! That is a big cliffy, no? Hehe I am evil, I know, I'm sorry. Let me know what you think! Next chappie—who's POV? Bella's, Elise's, Jake's, or Edward's?

**REVIEW!!**


	16. EPOV

Finally

**Finally!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier, I've been extremely busy, please forgive me!! –begs at feet- Thanks to all who reviewed, you make my day! Onward to chapter 16!**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Never have, never will.

Edward POV

Some things are meant to be kept locked up. Say, the Declaration of Independence, or a top secret CIA case. But in the chaos, it would've been _much_ more convenient if maybe, just maybe, I could've peeked inside Bella's inaccessible mind. Just a glimpse of her thoughts would be all the explanation I needed for her madness.

"No, Bella, love, it's much too dangerous," I murmured for what seemed like the millionth time. I was growing frustrated, though not at her—never at her. I growled at my inability to read her mind, figuring something must be wrong with me. Of course, she never wanted me to listen in the first place, but it was the principle that counted.

We'd been having this argument for a while now. Bella wished to see her cousin Elise again, alone, but with the Volturi and possibility of Victoria, I wasn't taking any chances. Ever since the mongrel imprinted, Bella's cousin was sending mixed signals. Her thoughts were scrambled and obviously confused, trying to sort out right from wrong. I sympathized with her that it must be a tough thing to face—choosing her true love or her cousin—but it was inexcusable the way she talked to Bella, blaming her for situations that weren't her fault.

Plus the fact that Alice had had another vision—about Victoria, no doubt—didn't leave me very jubilant about agreeing with Bella. If Victoria was around, Bella was in even more danger, and who knew what tricks she had up her sleeve. Of course, we were all confident that we'd defeat her, but in the meantime, I wanted Bella in my sight at all times.

"Please Edward," Bella begged, unleashing her indestructible power of control over me. "You don't know how important this is to me. If I could just show you...explain why I have to do this..."

"Bella, I'm trying to keep you safe. It wouldn't help for you to be not ten feet away from the most dangerous thing out there right now."

"But Edward, if you just consider my side of this—"

"No, Bella." I put my foot down, trying to close the discussion. I couldn't look at her face—I knew that if I looked into her eyes, I'd lose what small willpower I had left.

"Please," Bella whispered as a final desperate attempt. I groaned. She knew what affect that had on me!

"That's not fair," I argued. I heard her heartbeat race ahead as she realized she might be winning. Before she could speak, I put a hand to her mouth.

"Listen, Bella. I've lost you before. _And I'm never putting you in danger again._ I'm never leaving you, even for a second, when there are people who want to harm you."

"I know that, Edward," Bella said softly. I flinched as her sad tone brought back distant memories, though they were painfully clear in my mind. Again I wanted to kick myself as I remembered leaving her, and the pain she'd endured. I tried not to wince as to not concern her, but Bella, being her observant self, caught it. She frowned.

"Don't start blaming yourself again," Bella warned. "I'm just as guilty as you are for doing all those stupid things when you were gone." I rolled my eyes but smiled despite myself. She was so selfless, so willing to take the blame even when it wasn't her fault. She always cheered me up, no matter what my mood. Maybe I could distract her, so she wouldn't continue the previous foolish argument. My smile grew more pronounced.

"Bella, it _is_ my fault. You have and always will be my world, my universe. My angel. Please don't put the blame on yourself."

Bella was about to say something but stopped herself, her expression growing awed.

"What?" I asked.

"You-you called me your angel."

I grinned. "Silly Bella. You _are_ my angel, my heart, the reason for my very existence. Why do you seem so shocked?"

The beautiful blush I love so much crept on her face. "Well, it's not my undergoing self-esteem that surprised me. It's...well...because I think of you as that too. As _my_ angel."

"Really?" I asked, genuine curiosity coloring my tone.

Bella blushed again, and then gasped and swatted the back of my head.

"Edward Cullen, stop that right now! I know exactly what you're doing and I won't allow it!"

"What? What am I doing?"

"You're trying to distract me so you don't have to answer!" Bella looked furious, but somehow managed to look cute doing it. Anger was a good look on her.

In truth, I'd forgotten I was trying to distract her in the first place. I grinned crookedly at her. "All the things I said were absolutely true, love."

"Ugh! Don't get all lovey-dovey on me right now, young man! You know what you're doing too!"

"Bella, you do realize that you just referred to a one hundred-year-old vampire as a young man?"

"Stop that!"

I chuckled but then composed my face. This was serious, however ludicrous it was. Bella was extremely stubborn, but I had to win this over. I would _not_ tolerate anything dangerous.

"Bella, you aren't going." I said. Bella's face fell a tiny bit but she didn't back down.

"Yes, I am. I need to talk to Elise. She's upset and confused, and I need to sort things out."

"Bella, the Volturi will be here in less than forty-eight hours. Not to mention the other dangers around the corner."

"Wh-what other dangers?" Bella's heart sped up. Damn, I slipped again.

"It's nothing that should concern you," I said quickly, but she continued prying.

"What other dangers are there? Is it James, coming back from the dead? Maybe a new Volturi member intent on killing me? Just tell me, Edward, it's my right to know."

Bella's annoyance was flowing freely, making me chuckle again.

"This isn't funny!" Bella yelled loudly, exasperated. And very serious. It cut my laughter short to hear my angel so angry, almost hysterical. Worry was evident in her voice. I pulled her into a tight hug, whispering into her ear.

"Bella, don't be worried, everything's all right," I soothed. Bella's small frame started shaking, and I realized she was crying. I pulled her closer.

"I-i-it's all m-m-my fault that Elise is g-gone. W-what if something h-happens t-t-to her and Jake, like with the V-Volturi or 'other dangers' and I'm not there?" Bella wept into my chest, bitterly quoting me. I rubbed her back.

"Shh, Bella, shh. It's okay. There are no other dangers, you're fine. Alice checked on Elise's future and it was fine."

"But that w-was five hours ago!" Bella protested. I sighed. Alice couldn't check on Elise's future anymore because she'd made up her mind to join Jacob and obviously we couldn't see them.

"Can't I just see her, one more time?" Bella pleaded.

"No, sweetheart. If Alice can't see Elise, and you're with her, she won't be able to see you. And then you might witness a vampire that's truly gone insane."

"You won't go insane—I'll be back before you know it." Bella sniffed, her tears subsiding. I wiped the remains away and kissed her cheek.

"It's too risky, Bella. I'm sorry."

Bella sighed and pushed away from me. She turned and left without another word, leaving me to stare after her. I felt a hurt in my chest, but I knew Bella wasn't trying to be cold. She was just determined to see her cousin.

Really, I didn't see her reasoning. Why would she _want_ to see her, after all Elise had said and done? But Bella was a true martyr through and through. I shook my head and walked back to the living room, tuning out my family's thoughts in the room upstairs. That is until I saw Alice's vision forming.

_The highway wasn't crowded; the dense forest intimidating at its side. The sky was growing darker by the minute, and behind a tree was a ball of flaming hair. Victoria comes into view, her teeth bared, smiling cruelly. Elise is on the other side of the road, oblivious though edgy. She's looking around as if looking for Victoria, but the vampire is too quick. Victoria steps out from the trees and locks eyes with Bella's cousin._

_"Come to play, I won't bite," she purrs, taking a step forward into the road. Elise's eyes widen and she backs away involuntarily. She starts running but Victoria's too fast. She grabs Elise and bites down, into her hand. Elise's scream pierces the air._

_"Unless you want more pain, answer my question, okay?" Victoria's voice sounds innocent, like it belongs to a small girl. Elise nods as her body twitches._

_"Where is Edward? Where is his mate?" Victoria demands, her tone now menacing, her eyes gleaming. Elise doesn't answer right away, though the screaming has stopped._

"Tell me!" Victoria shakes her and Elise starts sobbing. She tells her and Victoria throws her to the ground and runs off, searching for Bella, searching for me...

The scene dissolves, and I realize I fell across the couch, breathing hard. Alice is by my side in an instant, her eyes wide and panic-stricken. Bella entered the room and, seeing our expressions, gasps.

"What happened?" She asked, breathless. I ignored her and turned to Alice. She nods. _Edward, I'll explain, go!_

I shake my head, my eyes flicking to my angel for a second and back. Alice grounded her teeth.

_Edward, I'll keep her safe. You must find Victoria, _now _and keep Elise safe._

"What's going on?" Bella shouted. Before Alice can respond, I come up with a halfway convincing lie.

"Alice saw the Volturi, that's all. They're coming closer—we just need to prepare. Bella, stay with Alice, she'll disguise your scent. I need to go deliver the message to Jacob and I'll be back."

"Jake?" Bella breathed, her eyes brightening. Alice, thank god, played along.

"Yeah, just so he can tell the wolves and they can brace themselves. It's only fair to alert them."

"Can I go with you, Edward?" Bella asked, at my side at once. My brow furrowed.

"No, I think it's best I do this alone."

Bella's face fell so much I almost took it back. "Edward...I don't want you to leave me. If I go, we'll be together. You can protect me."

Some part of me knew that Bella might me planning this, but she looked so miserable and broken I couldn't refuse. I tried to compromise.

"Bella, Alice and the rest of them will be here to protect you," I reasoned, motioning upstairs where Emmett and Rose were. Bella shook her head.

"I need you, Edward. I...I can't be without you."

I sighed, and Alice caught that I was giving up.

"Bella, Victoria is here, and we don't want you near her. And she might be near Elise, so you can't see your cousin, which I know is what you're trying to do."

I glared at my sister. She just blew it and told Bella, which not only would cause Bella to panic, but would make her realize I'd just lied about the Jacob situation. Damn.

I was about to say something else, but another vision of Alice's captivated my mind. It was short, but enough to send chills down to my very core.

_Victoria was threatening to turn Elise into a vampire_.

Alice called up to Emmett and Rose, and they were down in an instant. I was growling loudly, forgetting Bella's anxious face for a second, and nodded once more to Alice. She sighed and nodded back. I put Bella on my back, for fear of leaving her here with no one, and nodded to the rest of them.

"Let's go."

**Dun dun dun...another cliffy. You must hate me, but I just had to! It'll be Elise's POV next time, where the previous chapter left off. What time is it? Review time!!**


End file.
